Ballad of Fallen Angels
by Elvensong
Summary: Legolas is but a child, taken from his home after a military coup destroys his family. Can he reclaim what was lost? Completed! AU.
1. Prelude

Author's Note: I've been waiting for a new story line to come to me and I think I've finally come up with one I really like. I hope you enjoy my seventh elvish story, man, this is getting too much!

This is AU, it takes place when Legolas is but a child. It is completely separate from the LOTR storyline.

Disclaimer: Tolkien own all of this, even if I put my own spin on them. Also, thank you to Cowboy Bebop for the title of this piece, I don't have any stake on that either, though I greatly recommend it.

Please review!! Thank you!

Chapter One: Prelude

The rays of the rising sun pierced the tops of the trees of Mirkwood.  Their light only reached the forest floor in small areas, there only the strongest plants could survive under the shadow of the great trees.  The trees whose tops reached as to touch the top of the clouds themselves.  

            Among their branches sat a small Elf.  Only a child to his kind, but around 15 years old in the rest of the world.  He sat at peace, reading a book that told magnificent stories of dragons, wizards and unicorns.  He hoped to see these magical creatures one day, to speak with them of the world.  

            Suddenly, he heard someone approaching below him.  He stood and looked off into the distance to see who it was that was tracking him.  The small Elf sighed, it was Shierra, the head servant of the palace, and the young prince's main attendant.  He thought he had eluded her. He should have known that it was near impossible to hide from her.

            "Legolas!" She called out, breaking the silence of the forest. "Young prince, get down here and show yourself to me. I know you're up in those trees. You are far too young to be playing these games."

            That much was true, as far as humans go, Legolas appeared not much older than 8, he was not allowed to wonder off by himself.  Mirkwood was not a safe environment.  Stray too far from the territory of the wood-elves and many evils could come down upon one so small. However, Legolas always made it a point to sneak out and hide out, away from all the attention he always received. Everyone always wanted to play with the small prince, it was quite annoying at times.  Solitude rarely came to him. 

            This prince was the youngest of three, and the last child born before his mother's journey to the Undying Lands.  He was an exact copy of his mother, long blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes.  The picture of innocence, and unfortunately, he knew it.  He was carefree, for he had two older brothers to assume the throne before him, so he was not as strictly trained.  

            "Legolas!" She continued, "Your father wants you to attend this dinner, you do not want to upset him, do you?"

            The prince laughed, his father could never stay upset with him, he could always made him smile if he gave him "the look". He spent a long time perfecting it once he realized its power.  His father always held him close and told him grand stories of great battles.

            Legolas slowly climbed down, realizing that staying hidden now was very pointless.  He made his way towards the floor, the tree itself helping his descent.  Legolas was much loved by the forest, and his friends the trees would never let him fall.  Of course, it would be a long time before he realized that it was their aid, and not his ability, that kept him in the trees at such a young and ungraceful age. 

            He made his way towards the yelling voice.  She saw him coming, half stumbling, and she couldn't help but giggle.  The youngest prince was now in that age, when his long elven limbs began to grow very quickly and his grace could not keep up with the changes.  In this age, young Elves are known to trip and fall a great deal.

            "Come, young Prince, you have leaves all over you. You must be cleaned up. Now, what have I told you about sneaking off into the woods by yourself?"

            "I forgot." 

            "Legolas."

            So quietly, it was almost a whisper, the correct answer came.

            "I'm not supposed to."

            "Yes, now what would your father say if I told him?"

            "He would ask you how I got away again?"

            Shierra couldn't help but laugh, for he was correct.

            "You are too smart for your own good, Legolas." Legolas looked up, and again tripped on his own two feet.  The Elf sighed in annoyance, he wished he could stop doing that. 

            Together, they returned to his father's palace.  Legolas' brothers were gone fighting battles again and his father would want to spend some time with his youngest and most fair child.  

            Thranduil was in the midst of difficulties as his son returned from the wood.  The King's captain of the military was yet again coming to him with problems. 

            "Your Highness, we cannot defend the southern border if you do not send in more of the infantry."

            "Kayrel, I have not the forces, in order to do that we would need to take them away from the north, and they are having problems of their own right now."

            "Please, listen to what I say. I have been well trained in this arena and I really think you should take my advice seriously."

            "I also know what I am doing. I have listened to your counsel and have taken it under advisement.  That is all you need ask know right now.  I will tell you my decisions as soon as I have made them.  For now, good day. I shall see you later."

            "Your Highness, we need to discuss this now. There is no time for anything else."

            "One must not make hasty decisions, Kayrel.  I must think of what to do next.  My son returns, I am going to spend time with him. I will call for you in the morning."

            "But, Sire,"

            "I said, goodnight." Thranduil turned his back to the leader of the Mirkwood forces, not willing to hear another word.

            Slowly, Kayrel left, meeting with his officers in the other side of the palace.

            "My friends, the king is not listening to reason. I dare believe that the loss of his wife is affecting his judgment.  Mirkwood may not be safe much longer with him as king, leading the military."

            "He is our king, we cannot defy him." One of the guards was not willing to listen anymore.  Their captain, it seemed, now spoke of nothing but taking over the kingdom from Thranduil.  He had almost become obsessed with it to a point of madness.  

            "You also ignore my words.  If we lead everything, our home may yet become safe once more. Safe for our families, our children. Don't you ever think of them?"

            "Of course."

            "Then act like it." Kayrel left the others alone with their thoughts.

            The Captain continued to another part of the wood-elf realm, where he knew he could find others with as much contempt of their king as he had.  Ones who would listen to him, ones who would obey his orders without question.  

The time of there being a royal family in Mirkwood needed to come to an end, by blood if necessary.  He would see to that.  


	2. Crescendo

Author's Note: Now that I have finished "Just the Beginning" I am not able to put all my energies into this new story.  I hope to have regular updates on this one, even though my work schedule this week is horrendous. 

Chapter 2: Crescendo

"Kayrel, you are insane. Do you honestly think we could ever succeed? Thranduil is well liked by the Elves of our realm, they will not lie down so easily while you slaughter him and his family."

            "They will when they see our numbers. For we would not be the only ones attacking, my friend. I have many others waiting on the boarders of our realm ready to return to their home."

            Everyone's jaw dropped, "You mean the outcasts? The ones Thranduil send into the murky parts of the wood because of their criminal actions?"

            "Of course, Natell. They are fully prepared to join us in battle for the chance to rejoin our society."

            A grin stretched across the Elf captain's face, it almost seemed as if he invited bloodshed around himself when there was none around.  It seemed as if he would create enemies where there were none.  He was bloodthirsty and unforgiving, power driven and mad.  The sheer power of his will bent others to it and soon there were no objections coming from his men.  They would stand with him, or against him, and none wished to be on the other end of his blade. 

            Thranduil sat with his son, watching him play with his toy, a small arrow with the sharp tip removed.  Legolas would imagine it flying threw the air, killing all enemies in front of him.  He would imagine himself a great elvish warrior, leading his people to glory.  

            The youngest Prince did not need to worry about any of that, though.  For he would not need to fight, his brothers commanded the two sections of the armies with a very experienced captain leading the ensemble.  It was indeed a force to be reckoned with by any that would oppose it. 

            Shierra stepped into the study where the king and his son were relaxing.  Legolas was jumping around the room telling his father about the legend of the Dwarf caverns that he had read that day.  He spoke with awe about the creatures that live beneath the ground, creatures he had never seen.  The young prince always seemed a bundle of unrelenting energy, and once more, he tripped over himself during his leaping.

            "Come, Legolas. Time for young princes to go to bed."

            "Father, do I have to?"

            Thranduil smiled, when Legolas came him those innocent eyes, he looked just like his beautiful mother.  Legolas was going to be quite breathtaking when he grew up, everyone who saw him knew this.

            "Yes, Legolas. Even warriors need their rest in order to vanquish their enemies."

            Legolas obeyed his father and began walking off with Shierra.  When they arrived at his room, there were two other palace workers waiting for them. 

            "Come, young prince, time for your bath." 

            "I'm not dirty."

            "Yes, you are, Legolas.  You've spent all day in the trees again.  This is what you get for hiding from me."

            "What's your punishment for taking so long to find me?" Legolas looked at her with genuine curiosity, all wide eyed.

            "Never mind that for now."

            The three gave him his bath, and put him to bed. He listened to the Elves singing in the courtyard below, songs of battles and love filed the air, luring the prince into a quite sleep, breathing quietly under his blankets.  The trio left, looking at their little Elf with great affection, for he was sweet and kind, but with a hint of mischief.  The fact that he was falling over everything, and nothing, was too cute to them as well. One day those long limbs would come in very handy, but for now, they would constantly irritate him. The moon shone on his fair skin and he dreamed of fighting off evil and saving his trees from beasts of his imagination.

            Thranduil sat reading the plans of the next movement of the Mirkwood army.  He stood alone, having dismissed the palace help for the night.  The king needed to figure out where the next attack from Orcs was going to come from.  They had been massing, so reports had indicated, and his own eldest son has shown some worry about the southern boarder.  He was broken from his thoughts when someone entered the room.   

            "Thranduil."

            "Kayrel, what are you doing here so late? I told you I'd have orders for you tomorrow morning. Now, I am preparing to redirect my armies."

            "I'm sure you are, Your Highness." Kayrel stepped forward, the light shone on his fair skin, and reflected off his ebony hair.  He was heavy set for an Elf, but not with fat, but with muscle.  Muscle accumulated over many battles and many victories in the name of Mirkwood, but all of that did not matter anymore. 

            "Why do you speak to me with such sarcasm and contempt?"

            "Oh, I'm sorry, my King. I did not mean to offend you.  I merely came to give you these." He held up two swords, blood covered the blades.  He set them forcefully down on the table where the battle maps Thranduil were studying lay.

            "What is the meaning of this?"

            "Look closer, you might recognize these swords."  

            Thranduil bent down, inspecting the light, elven swords.  He saw through the blood.  He was the inscription they contained.  

            These were the swords of his two sons.

            "What has happened? Tell me what has happened!" Thranduil began to felt panic.  His yell echoed through the halls of the palace of Mirkwood. 

            "My king, we, the military, have decided that we cannot wait around for you to order us to strike out.  We need to become more aggressive.  I have tried to tell you this, but you have never listened.  Now, I, I mean we, have decided that we need to take actions into our own hands.  We do not need a king to tell us where and when to fight.  This is clearly a land of war, and only the military should lead it.  Your time is done, old Elf."

            Thranduil's eyes widened.  

            "You are staging a coups against me? How many millennia have we served together, Kayrel? How many times have I saved your life, and how many times have you saved mine?"

            "The time for us fighting together is over. We need to be a truly warrior race, one not hindered by someone who would rather spend time with family and home than on the battlefield.  Face it, you're obsolete."

            Kayrel raised his blade, preparing to strike down upon his ruler, when Thranduil grabbed one of his son's swords and held it high. 

            "Did you kill my sons?"

            "Of course I did. They were easily dispatched while they were sleeping, and the same fate awaits your precious little one after I've disposed of you."

            "No! Whatever happened, Kayrel, you cannot do that.  He is innocent."

            "He is also now the only son of Thranduil left, the only heir to your kingdom. It will be too risky to leave him alive." The king actually thought he had heard some compassion begin to creep out of his former captain's mouth, 

"However, I will make sure to make it a quick death."

Grief overwhelmed the ruler of Mirkwood, and this grief almost blinded him, making his fight against the battle-hardened warrior a short one.  Blood of the royal family of Mirkwood stained the wood floors black.

Shierra had been stirred by the King's voice yelling out in the chambers.  She had been reading quietly a short way down the hall.  She slowly and quietly made her way to the study where the king was.

She heard what was spoken.  She heard the plots and the betrayal.  She heard the plans for the young and innocent prince.  

Her heart raced in her chest as she went to the other servant's quarters, finding her two friends asleep.  She woke them quickly, giving them no time for an explanation.

"Get some supplies together, we're leaving right now and we're taking Legolas with us."

Shierra left them to prepare, she would not be able to travel so far with Legolas alone.  The journey would wear her out if she had to be constantly on her guard.  She ran towards Legolas' room.

The Prince was disturbed from his dreams by a voice calling out to him.

"Legolas! You must wake up quickly, Darling. You must come with me now."

She grabbed his clothes and stuffed them into his bag, scooping him into her arms when he finally stood up. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sleep was still upon him, and he wasn't sure what was happening.

"Do not ask questions now, I will explain everything later.  For now, stay quiet, do not make a sound."

He trusted her as much as his father, so he did not speak another word. 

She raced back towards the kitchen, where she knew her friends would be waiting for her to return with the Prince.  

She had almost made it when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  Only an Elf clad in the armor of a warrior would make footsteps loud enough for another Elf to hear.  It could only be one person standing between her and her destination. 

She stood by the corner and could see his shadow coming down the hallway. She stayed near the wall. She saw the shadow of the sword he held in his hand.

Kayrel. 


	3. Accent and Attack

Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad this is being so well received, and the praise made me want to continue it right away. Please keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!

Chapter 3: Accent and Attack 

The usurper of Mirkwood strolled down the hallway, towards the chambers of the young Prince.  It was really a shame, for he was, in face, an innocent.  However, that innocent Elf could come back to destroy him, he must be dealt with now.

            He strolled down the passageway, when he felt something. A presence, someone was nearby.  He paused and readied himself for the attack. With the skill of a highly trained warrior, he leaped around the turn to find.

            Nothing. 

            There was no one there in the dark hallway.  He heard someone running from behind him.

            "Captain, the servant are opposing us! We are repelling their attacks, but"

            "But what, Kimpech?"

            "The palace is beginning to burn!"

            It was true, the palace may have a stone foundation, but the outer layers were made from deadwood gathered ages ago.  The fire quickly grew because of the dry nature of the wood, it was spreading with great haste.

            "Go back and get everyone out! We cannot kill the servants for their loyalty, for now that loyalty must be used for our side. I have unfinished business." Kayrel ran down the hallway.

            He knew exactly where Legolas slept and Kayrel hoped to quickly kill him in his sleep.  To give him the most peaceful death he could think of.  When he arrived at the door he slunk in with catlike grace.  He floated over to the bed, making not a sound.  When he peered over the sheets he again found.

            Nothing. 

            The Prince was not there.

            'Perhaps he heard the fighting, or smelled the smoke? Perhaps he sought a glass of water?'

            Kayrel searched about the room but again came up empty handed.  Now the smoke was becoming thick, he could not tally here much longer.  He began to make his way towards the door and out into the cold night. 

            Shierra hurried down the stone corridor.  She was thankful that she knew the hidden tunnels of the castle, for behind the tapestry she had been trapped by was a secret way to the kitchens.  She had always been curious of the palace and had discovered these secret ways many hundreds of years ago, before Legolas was born. 

            Legolas, who was still in her arms.  He was so light, she could carry him forever and not even realize it.  She felt her way to the entrance to the kitchens, she now smelt the smoke. 

            "Shierra, the castle is on fire! We must get out of here!"

            "Is everything ready, Batai?"

            "Yes, Madam." That's when she noticed the bundle in Shierra's arms.

            "The Young Prince? Where are you taking him?"

            "We are saving his life. Faye?"

            "Yes?"

            "We go now together, we must hurry. This way, out the back entrance!"

            The smoke now grew thicker as the flames engulfed the palace.  Everything that remained of the ruling family of Mirkwood was destroyed.  

            "You must trust us, Legolas. Please, come with us and do not make a sound."

            Legolas nodded. He had never known such fear in his life.  Where was his father? Why was there smoke everywhere? Where were they taking him?

            "Through the passageway, hurry, there is little time!"

            They took a way long forgotten.  A way that took them under the castle and out an unknown door on the far side.  This was a way used back when Dwarfs used to visit the Elves through their rocky tunnels, now this way was completely unknown, except by one exceptional servant. Legolas tried his best to keep up, to pay attention to his feet, but they were so fast. Shierra turned back and picked him up once again. 

            "We must head into the woods, we must get out of range of the armies of Mirkwood and quickly."

            They ran as fast as they could. Shierra held Legolas tight.  He peered over her shoulder to see the outline of his home, being overcome by the fire.  His home was no more. Everything he ever knew was gone. Legolas shut his eyes hard, hoping to awaken, that all this was only a bad dream.  

            The journey in front of them would take a great deal of time, without horses to bear them, and with a small frightened child. 

            "Where can we go, Shierra?"

            "We cannot go where any Elves dwell, for surely word will reach back home that he is there.  He father took him too many places, he face is too well known in the world of Elves." She smiled at the gentle soul she carried, "Besides, once you see his fair face you don't soon forget it."

            "Then, what choice do we have?"

            Shierra looked up to the stars, hoping for a moment of guidance. 

            Rumor grew that Thranduil was sleeping from too much drink and was unaware of the flames until it was too late to save their king.  The true story behind his dethroning was left in the shadows.

The Elves of Mirkwood believed that Legolas was also killed in the fire.  For he was just a child and unable to find his way out of the smoke and darkness alone, so it was thought.  Despair welled up in the people when they thought the innocent youth killed in such a way.

            The criminals of the outskirts had staged an awful fight the day before, the two heirs had been slaughtered.  Now, the kingdom was without a leader.  However, one came forth quite quickly, Kayrel, leader of the military, soon took command of all the people.  He did not go so far as to call himself king, but his greed and need for power soon became evident. 

            Mirkwood would soon find itself descending into shadow, cut off from all the other societies of Middle Earth.  

            Shierra stood alone, watching the rising sun.  They were alone and needed to find somewhere to go, somewhere that they could leave Legolas.  Their absence from the palace staff would soon be noticed, they would have to return in order to quench any suspicion that might arise.  If they did not, search parties would soon form and find them eventually, for Mirkwood search parties were all too efficient.  

            'Give me a sign!' 

            Then she saw it, the first rays of the rising sun illuminating a path.  


	4. Subdividing

Author's Note: My work schedule has been quite awful recently, and the cold weather is not doing any better for my mood.  However, tomorrow my terrible work schedule ends and will go back to normal on Monday.  Finally. I'm hoping to be quite consistent with the posting of these chapters, so keep an eye out, there will be more soon. (Sunday)  

I hope you enjoy!  Please review!!

Chapter 4: Subdividing 

"Shierra, I'm very tired. Can't we stop for a moment?"

            "No, Legolas. We cannot stop while the sun shines. I know it is difficult for one so small to walk all day every day, but you must.  We must find a safe harbor for you as soon as possible.  There might already be creatures out looking for you from Mirkwood."

            "I will keep up, I promise." Legolas' young and awkward legs ached from walking. 

"We are we going?"

            "To Gondor, young Prince.  The land of men, where no Elf will be looking for a young Prince from the Elven realms.  There you will be safe, there you can live your life.  Gondor is not often visited by Elves, but it is not unknown to them as well.  Many Elves have lived there, and you will not be shunned by the people there."

            The four Elves continued walking until the sun set.  Every now and then Legolas would still trip over something while trying to keep a bearing on which way he was going and the great sights that lie in between the two realms.  They had been traveling for a great deal of time, and still they had nothing in front of them but wide, open expanses of Middle Earth.

            Legolas tried to take it all in.  He tried to understand the circumstances behind his need to leave his home.  Shierra tried to explain at night around the fire, but Legolas could not fully understand.  The Elves in Mirkwood liked him, so he believed.  Why would they want him dead?  They couldn't have all turned against him, did they?  Shierra was unsure about how many were behind the coups.  She had only heard Kayrel speak to Thranduil right before the king's untimely death.  Untimely death, a funny saying for a Elf, any death for them in untimely. 

            The young Elf would cry sometimes at night.  He was very frightened and he knew that the Elves that had been with him on this journey, and all his life, could not stay with him when they arrived at this mysterious land.  He had never been there, all the more reason why Shierra had chosen it.  Mirkwood could never imagine that Legolas would go somewhere he didn't even know existed.

            In the end, Legolas was still a child, that confirmation came during one of their travels over a very large incline.

            "Are we there yet?"

"No word yet, Kayrel. There is no sign of him in Rivendell, so our winged messengers report."  They had sent the Eagles out shortly after the fire was contained.  The once beautiful palace was no longer recognizable.

            "Thank you, you may leave guardsmen." The Elf left the mighty ruler alone with his top aide, a sinister Elf named Garron.  

            "Why do you still search for him, Kayrel?"

            "He is the only one who can threaten me.  Even Lord Elrond has not came forward to challenge me.  However, he can challenge me by blood."

            "There is no way he could have escaped the fire.  We would have seen his departure."

            "We never found a body, Garron."

            Kayrel stared to the stars, "Something tells me not to give up until proof of his death is presented before me. Keep up your search, for it has only been a few days.  Smoke still rises from the castle, and we have yet to find any sign of him."

            "Even is he did survive, he could not survive out there in the wilderness unaided.  He is but a child, and raised as a prince in addition to that.  He will not be able to fend for himself."

"Do not underestimate him, Garron!  The minute you do that he will appear!  Keep looking, we shall keep looking. I don't care if we have to look for the next hundred years, I will have my answers! Now, leave me be. I have some work to do, and a new kingdom to rule.  Mirkwood shall soon rise and be the staging ground for the takeover of all the races of Middle Earth."

Garron slowly backed out of the room and continued down the path.  Kayrel's words, they sounded so broken, almost bordering on insanity.  No, they could not have allowed someone that mentally unstable overthrow a monarchy that was well respected by the Elves.  No, it could not be true.  He will go alone with Kayrel.  They could not have made such grievous an error.

Gondor was bustling with activity.  People coming and going, dragging children and bundles around not paying attention to anyone else around them.  Elves always believed this a symptom of mortality.  That one feels their time is so precious they cannot take in the beauty that is around them while they are in transit.  Perhaps it shortens their lives, for there is never such an urgency in the main squares of an Elven village.  

The four Elves were barely noticed.  They quickly made their way out of the main passageways into a side alley.  It was deserted and none traveled down it.  Shierra pulled down her hood and knelt before Legolas, taking his hand in hers.

"We cannot remain here with you, Legolas.  We must return to Mirkwood before they suspect anything and come looking for us.  As a group we would be found much quicker, you can remain hidden here, Legolas."

The other two Elves prepared to leave, turning to head out the way they came.  They would have to almost run to entire way back to Mirkwood to prevent from being missed.  If the three main servants to the Prince were missing together, rumor may grow that Legolas was ushered out of the wood alive.  They could not afford to raise suspicions, the young Elf would have a difficult time enough already.

"We must leave you now, young Prince."

Legolas had never known such fear.  He was now going to be left alone for the first time in his life, in a strange land, with people that were not of his race.  He wanted to cry, but princes do not cry.  Shierra could see the beginnings of tears and wiped them away from his eyes.

"Do not cry, Legolas.  When you grow strong, perhaps we will see each other again."

She stood and released his small hand. When she turned to leave, she quickly turned back to give him a close hug.  She spoke quietly into his ear.

"Remember always that you are Legolas, meaning Greenleaf.  Son of King Thranduil and the true ruler of Mirkwood."

She stood and raised her hood.

"Farewell, my Prince."

She turned and walked away, not once looking back. 


	5. Progressions

Author's Note: After the snow we've had here yesterday, I'm glad to be indoors writing this chapter.  Thank you for all the reviews and I look forward to more. They really do make my day, each and every one! Thank you so much!

Chapter 5: Progressions

"So, you have returned. I thought you might have fled. I was about to send out search parties to bring you back."

            "We serve the ruler of Mirkwood, Kayrel.  We do not abandon our duties."

            "Very well, Shierra.  Just remember with whom your duties now lie."

            "We will, Lord." She bowed slightly and the trio turned to leave together.

            "Stay a moment, Shierra. Alone."

            She stood there, in front of the former captain of Mirkwood now self-declared ruler.  She could not believe how much he had changed.  His eyes were now dark and empty and his appearance slightly unkept.  Perhaps paranoia surrounding his new subject's loyalty kept him from finding any rest since he took over leadership responsibilities. 

            "I would ask something of you, Shierra.  I would also command you not to repeat what I say to any Elf."

            "I will obey."  She felt no need to truly obey him, but she thought it too dangerous to test his limits at this moment.

            "When did you last see the Prince?"

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Legolas! When did you last see Legolas?"

            Understanding now came into light. He feared that the young prince more than she originally had thought.  Perhaps he was more intelligent than he looked.  She was now thankful they did get him out and into hiding far away.

            "I last saw him when I put him to bed the night of the fire." Her love for Legolas far outweighed any feelings she had for the Elf standing in front of her.  She felt no guilt in lying to him, so she eyes remained focused without a hint of her deception. 

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes, Kayrel. I am sure.  I miss him a great deal already.  He must have been so scared before the end."

            "You do not sound like someone who is grieving after losing someone so dear."

            "I have spent these last days making peace with it in the wood.  Nature has helped me deal with the wound. I am now able to return, to look upon the ash of the palace and not be devastated by it."

            "So, you believe he has passed in to the Halls?"

            "That is what I believe."

            "Thank you, you may leave now."

            She gave another slight bow and left.  The new palace of Mirkwood was under construction and she would again serve the ruler as the head servant of the palace.  Unfortunately, with no children no play with, her position would soon grow tedious.  Shierra knew that Mirkwood was about to fall into the most difficult times it had ever known.  However, everything was not lost.  There was hope out there, in the realm of man.

            Men marched from one area to another, keeping a pace that seemed unrelenting.

            Among the people of the city of Minas Tirith stood one Elf child, alone and frightened.  Legolas looked around his new world, hoping to see a face or a landmark that he could recognize from all his studies of other races.  Nothing appeared familiar.  

            He realized he was hungry and began to look for somewhere that might offer a poor child some food.  Taking a hint from Shierra, he also raised his hood and hid his ears, thinking that maybe revealing his identity might be a little risky. 

            He walked until he thought he saw somewhere that wasn't surrounded by large, intimidating men. 

            When he entered the smoky restaurant, he saw that it was not that crowded.  He quietly ventured over to the bar, hoping that he might at least get a glass of water.  His throat was very dry, and his nerves were not aiding his thirst.

            "Hello there, little one. What are you doing here?"

            The Western tongue, he was a little out of practice, but he has learned it during his last encounter with men.  

            "I would like a glass of water, please."  He sat there waiting.  Was this person going to help him, or shun him out into the night?

            "Sure, little one. I guess that won't be too much trouble."  The man handed him a glass and walked away to tend to some customers.

            The young Elf took in all his surroundings.  Maybe the people thought him a halfling?  That might explain was he was only getting glances and not being stared at.  He had seen them before, they called themselves Hobbits if he remembered correctly.  He remembered how fun they were to watch.  The young Elf wanted to see them again someday.

            He decided he could not stay here too long.  Legolas still did not want to attract attention before getting to know the city and figuring out the people.  He needed to know good places to hide and hopefully places to find shelter.  Ones not currently lived in, but a perfect size for a young Elf.  

            He stood up and backed away from the counter, he did not notice the being standing behind him until he ran straight into that person.  He slowly turned around and looked up, his awkwardness had placed him in trouble again.  A voice finally spoke to him from this human he had just ran into.

            "Well, what do we have here?" 


	6. Melding

Author's Note: I'm planning to post at least a chapter every other day, if not every day so stay tuned, this will move pretty fast! Thank you for all the reviews!!!!

Chapter 6: Melding

"I asked a question, child. You should answer and tell me who you are and why you're standing here all alone?  This isn't a place for children."

            Legolas did not know what to do. He froze hoping there was a slim chance the human would get bored and back off.  The Prince waited, without any change in his situation.  He felt his shoulders being grabbed by the large man standing in front of him.

            "You need to learn some manners! First rule being always answer a question that is asked of you!" The large man began to shake the thin child, hoping to scare some response from him.  Legolas only tried to hide under his cloak further.  

            "Mog! Release him!"

            "Stay out of this, Jaden."

            "Come now, are you really so bored with fighting every man that comes in here you must how resort to harassing children? Are you really that desperate? Because if you are, I have a worthy opponent for you."

            "Who would that be, old woman?"

            "Me!"

            The man loosened his hold on Legolas, but did not let him go.  Mog stood there staring down the woman.  This woman was well known for her temper and her ability to handle herself.  This was her bar and he did not want to be kicked out of his favorite bar forever, so he decided to submit.  For the moment.

            "Fine, Jaden. You may have him." He bent down and whispered quietly into Legolas' ear, his Elven hearing being mainly responsible for his catching every word spoken to him.

            "This is not over, brat."  The man, who was more hairy than any other man Legolas had ever seen, turned and left the bar.  

            This left Legolas with one dilemma, the woman standing in front of him.  She was obviously not going to go away, and he did not know what to think of her.  She did make the man release him.

            "Now, little one, you got yourself into quite a mess there for a minute, didn't you?"

            No answer.

            "Do you have anyone caring for you, or looking after you?"

            No answer.

            "Do you have somewhere to go?"

            No answer.

            Jaden sighed.  This was not the first runaway she had encountered, but certainly the most mysterious.  He would not even let her look upon his face, but his slight frame was visible through the clothes that hid him.  He might have been on his own for quite some time, she thought.  He might have been a victim of a crime, or an escapee from a labor camp.  Either way, she would look after him for now, just as she had done with every child she had found that needed her.  After the death of her own children, she took it upon herself to help any children that came across her path.  

            "I bet you haven't eaten in a while. Would you like something to eat?"

            Legolas perked up a little.  He was hungry and this woman seemed friendly.  Of course, it would take some time to fully trust her enough to even let her see what he truly was.

            "So, you are hungry. Come. I have someplace special for little boys, somewhere away from the annoying adults."

            He had to laugh a little.  She called him a boy.  He had never been called a boy before, it felt strange.

            Jaden led him into a place behind the kitchens. A small tucked away room.  The Elf did not want to go in at first, it seemed a perfect place to corner him where he could not find any help.  On second thought, he was cornered in the open and no one rose to his rescue, save her.

            'Lesson 1, Legolas,' he thought to himself, 'do not trust humans to necessarily come to your aid.'

            The woman turned to get some food out of the kitchen.  Legolas finally looked up enough to see her.

            She was an older woman, but she did not look frail by any means.  He looked strong and weathered, like the older trees in Mirkwood.  She looked like she had seen a lot of adventure in her days.  But her eyes were what caught his attention, they had a soft glow to them and appeared very kind.  He had not seen eyes that looked like that on a human before.  Her shape was thin, but muscular.  Even under the flowing light colored dress she wore, he could see that she could take care of herself.

            She began walking towards him again and he looked down. She set down a plate of apples and cheese with some bread.

            "There you go. If it's not to your liking I can find something else, but this is pretty standard food around here."

            Legolas eyed the plate and finally lifted his eyes to look at her eyes staring at him.

            The woman was fascinated by the large eyes that now finally gazed at her.  Their color was amazing and their depth spoke of something more than the view of a child.  They spoke of wisdom, and of sadness.  They spoke of a horror and nightmares in the night.  She wondered what this little one had been through, and she decided to make it her goal to find out. 

Eventually. 

For now, she needed him to trust her enough to at least eat the food she presented him.

            "Don't worry.  It's good food, see?" She picked up a piece of apple and took a bite. Legolas decided to follow suit and also picked up a piece of apple and began eating it.

            The first bridge was crossed, but there were many more that lay ahead.

            After he had finished eating, she decided to lead him upstairs, to a place where he could sleep for the night.  He still followed her, but kept his distance.  She was still not to be fully trusted, even though the food tasted good and it felt good not to have his stomach aching, she could turn on him.

            'Lesson 2' Legolas had realized already in his short time among the people, 'humans can be smarter than they appear.'

            The room she pointed him to was a small room with a little bed.  It was obviously a child's room.  There were colors painted on the walls, even though they were faded.  The window looked out over a garden where there were a couple trees growing.  

            Legolas couldn't be happier to see the trees.  It seemed that there needed to be more trees in the human city.

            "This can be your room tonight, little one. Make yourself at home, I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

            She left him standing there, alone in the middle of the room, shutting the door behind her.

            Legolas did not know what to think. He walked over to the window.  After staring at the trees, he noticed his friend the moon was smiling down on him.  The moonbeams almost felt warm on his skin.  

            Legolas lay down on the bed and had his face on the pillow. For one moment, the stress, the exhaustion began to overtake him.  He had managed to keep them at bay for so long.  Now that he was finally off his guard the impact of the last several days came rushing back at him.

            The fire, his father's death, the image of the burning palace as he was held in Shierra's arms, the feeling of loss as he was left alone, the fear from being grasped by the man, it all came rushing back at him. 

            The pillow became wet by Legolas' tears, he could not hold the grief back any longer, these feelings were too strong for even an Elf to contain.  

            He cried in the night, the moonlight coming in through the window being of little comfort.  

            Legolas was so overwhelmed by his emotions, he did not hear Jaden return to the room with a glass of water.  She had heard him crying through the door and decided to make an excuse to sit with him now.  He did not need to be alone, nor should he be.

            She walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge of it and began rubbing his back.  His defenses lowered, Legolas did not mind the contact and found it very soothing.  Sleep began creeping up on him.

            Jaden decided that he should not sleep with his head covered and drew back his hood.

            "So, this is your secret, little one."


	7. Counterpoint

Author's Note: I know I said I would be updating quickly, but I received a promotion at work and school's starting for me soon. I'm trying my hardest to keep this going, so please review and I'll post again soon!

Chapter 7: Counterpoint

She saw the little pointed ears in the dim light and knew why the child did not lower his hood or make eye contact with many people.  There were some humans who would be able to know what he is just by looking at the color and the light of his eyes.  For the eyes are the windows to the soul, and in an Elf they are a window to the great light and magic their species contain.  

            When she was certain he was asleep she silently went to go to her own room.  Her room was only two doors down from the child's.  There she paced.  He would not survive long as an Elf on his own.  She did not even know his name or how it was that he ended up here, but she already felt obligated to protect him.  The number of Elves in the world was decreasing rapidly and she did not want to see another Elvish thing taken from Middle Earth.  

            She had thought she had seen an Elf before, but she wasn't certain.  This was definitely the first one she had ever been in close quarters with.  They did not come to this city very often, and that put the child in even more danger.  She would have to find a way to keep him safe.  There was only one way to do that.  She would have to keep him hidden in her establishment.  She would protect him as long as he wanted her to, but if he wanted to leave, she would not stop him.  It was not in her nature to keep people, or elves, against their will.  She would propose her idea to him tomorrow and it would be his choice.

            The sun rose over the morning mists.  Its rays penetrated into the room and Legolas woke to the light. At first he was lightly confused by where he was.  By the time he had reached this room, he was so exhausted he could barely think straight.  He had not really slept since his hasty departure from Mirkwood.  Now he had slept way past the dawn without anyone disturbing him.

            Suddenly, his thoughts turned to the woman that had taken him in last night.  He vaguely remembered her staying with him while the exhaustion stripped him of all control of his emotions.  He did not know what came over him, but letting himself relax felt pretty good. 

            He did not know what to do now.  Should he slip away from here or was he a prisoner of some type?  What did this woman really want from him?  He suddenly noticed that his cloak was missing, or rather it was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.  That could only mean one thing.  This woman knew what he was.  Fear suddenly washed over him like a great wave of water.  Now he knew he would have to try and escape, for she could have some devious idea in mind of what to do with him.  He had not been on his own very long and already he was discovered by a woman.  How careless he was! 

            He slipped his hood back over his head and slowly crept to the door.  He was an Elf and an Elf can sneak anywhere undetected.  He slowly opened the door to make good his escape when something completely unforeseen happened, the door made a very loud creak as it opened, completely ruining his slight attempt.  

            Legolas decided to forgo anymore attempts at silence and quickly ran out the door, and straight into Jaden nearly knocking her down.  

            "You're up, wonderful! Breakfast is ready, if you are hungry."

            The young Elf looked up in began backing away, only to have his legs ungracefully cross each other and send him flying backwards into the room again. 

            Jaden laughed at the small one's stumbles, obviously little Elves have just as much difficulty with their rapidly growing legs as human children do.  

            "Or you can go back to your room and sleep some more if you prefer."

            Legolas looked up at her and saw her humor at his fall.  Her smile was warm and did not speak of any shame brought down on him, only gentle playing.

            "Come, I'm sure you are hungry for you are nothing more than skin and bones.  Don't they feed little Elves enough?"

            Legolas was startled as he rose, she outwardly admitted it. She knew what he was, but when he looked upon her again, she gave him a small wink and extended her hand to him.

            Pondering his position, he took it and she helped him back up.

            "Tell me one thing, little one. What is your name?" Now she waited, for she knew that he had not said one word to her directly in the time he was with her.  All she got from him was occasional glances and nothing more.  If he was going to trust her, he would have to prove it now. 

            She waited. 

            A voice smaller than a whisper responded.

            "Legolas." 

            Jaden smiled.  

With that word, a friendship was forged.


	8. Forte

Author's Note: Forgive me, forgive me! I think this is the longest I've ever taken to update something!! School has started and my new position at work is demanding and spring is not coming! However, enough whining from me, here's the long awaited new chapter. I promise not to take so long with the next chapters! Please stick with me, thanks!

Please review!!

Chapter 8: Forte

The sun rose over the hills that lie to the east.  It is said that some can hear music in the sunrise, but it was never more than a folktale.  

            Right now, Legolas' life seemed like a folktale to him.  One minute he is the Prince of beautiful Mirkwood, the next he is here, among men, trying to scratch out a living.  

            Flashes of moments from that terrible night always haunted him, images of his home burning, thoughts of his father burning with it.  His dreams and nightmares would never let him forget one scene from that fated night. 

            Jaden knew he suffered from frequent nightmares and dark imagery.  She reasoned that perhaps a normal life might provide some sense of a new routine, but how it one Elf supposed to have a normal life among mortal men?

            Some would always know what he is, she knew.  Some people would only need a small glance at his eyes to know him.  An Elf's magical glow cannot be hidden by a simple cloak, or layers of mud, dirt or anything else she could cover him with.  It would always shine through. 

            For now, she would do what she could for him.  

            "Legolas, come. You must learn the ways around here if you are going to be of help to me."

            The little Elf followed her around the kitchen, learning the chores of the day. He was determined to earn his keep and not be a hindrance.  

            "Are you with me, Little One?"

            "Yes, Miss."

            "Please, call me Jaden.  I can't stand formalities in my house."

            Legolas smiled, she was nice and not looked upon him with respect.  

            Days passed and soon Legolas had the ways of the bar engrained into him.  He was always quick with his chores and Jaden made sure he always had extra free time to play outside.  There were some trees by a park near to the building where they worked and lived, and she wanted to make sure he still had a childhood.  

            The nights began to grow cold as winter approached.  Soon more and more people would stay in the bar because of the warmth and the company.  It was the most popular place on that side of the city and sometimes it was so packed, it would take one ages to cross from one wall to the other.  

            This time of year the days would also grow longer and the nights later because of people not wanting to leave.  Legolas found himself cleaning up until early in the morning.  It was one especially cold early morning that the Elf was returning from the bank after depositing that night's earnings.  The cold was clinging to him and his breaths were a cloud of mist, but the weather never seemed to bother him as much as the humans, or so he observed.  

            "So, you've come out into the open without your old woman protector have you, child?"

            Legolas recognized that voice instantly.  It was Mog.  

            The streets were and the only sounds were from the horses in the stables.

            He turned around slowly to see the man, impossibly huge standing in the middle of the street. 

            "Have you come to intimidate me?"

            "No, child. I've actually come to teach Jaden a lesson.  That old woman must learn what happens when she crosses me."

            The large man began to come towards him, and immediately Legolas took off.  The man followed, but there was no way he could keep up with an Elf.  Legolas decided the best way to escape him was to lose him through the barn.  He snuck through the crack in the large doors and searched for somewhere to hide.  The young Elf was already under the hay when the man entered noisily into the barn, startling the four horses there.

            "Come out, child! Don't make me do something desperate!" 

Mog heard nothing from the barn.  He knew the unruly brat was in here somewhere.  He also knew that there was no other way out than the large front doors.  At least without falling a great distance out the second floor window that was in back.

            Still hearing nothing and beginning to feel the cold, Mog knew how to get the child out and into his custody.  

            He drew a match out of his pocket and lit it against the stubble of his chin, the sound of the grinding almost echoing in the night.  

            "You brought this on yourself, I just feel sorry for the poor horses you have doomed to this fate."

            He dropped the match and closed the door.  He did not wish the child to die in flames, that would be too easy, he would have no evidence to show the old hag Jaden.  However, some things could not be helped.  The disappearance of the boy and Jaden's worry would have to be enough.   

            Legolas peered from his hiding place and walked into the open, seeing the flames spread, hearing the horses in their stales.  

            It was that terrible night all over again. 

Legolas froze, unable to move, seeing his home in Mirkwood in his mind and now his refuge before his eyes going up in flames.  The smoke began to sting his eyes, blinding him and making him cough.  

The horses cried as the flame's heat came ever closer, spreading like a mad wind, engulfing the doors. 

There was no way out.  


	9. Death and Rebirth

Author's Note:  Please accept my sincere apologies at the length of time it is taking me to get this written.  I have since the last posting, been sick for two weeks, been in a friend's wedding, had a job crisis and been having an increase of homework. (plus my muse decided to take a short holiday) I will now hide from all the bricks and such which will be thrown in my direction for leaving you guys with a nasty cliffhanger for so long.

Please review and let me know that some are still reading this story.  Thank you so much!!

Chapter 9: Death and Rebirth

The flames began to spread closer to the horse's stales, making them panic.  The young Elf could hear their words as clearly as any language spoken by man or elf.  They pleaded for help, hoping that above all, an Elf would be one who would rescue them from a cruel and undeserving fate.  

            Suddenly, Legolas could see his father in the chaos in front of him.  His father would not lie down to this fate, no, his father would fight against all evils and the dying of any innocent beings.  So would his son. 

            The Prince snapped out of his trance and began to run to the stalls.  His hands burned from the heat already on the metal as he released them one by one.  

            The wildest and most spirited of the horses, a beautiful black stallion, ran to the back of the barn and there used his great strength to kick down a section of the rear wall.  The horses and elf ran out the back just before the barn collapsed in on itself.  

            Mog watched from the front, smiling as he saw the completion of his task, the killing of the annoying little boy.  He turned to disappear into the night.  

            As he walked he thought he heard something, he turned to look down the alley, he saw a giant black horse coming up from behind him.  He didn't even have time to gasp before the horse's hooves came down upon his skull.  

            Legolas stayed in the ally behind the barn for a long time, afraid to move.  He knew that Mog was killed in a most awful way, but he was still afraid of things that might come out at him in the night.  He did not know what to do next.  Then, he remembered her kindness and her knowledge of his secret.  He knew she would protect him still, as she had done before.  

            He bid farewell to his four footed friends and began back towards the cavern, weariness and injury finally catching up to him.  His hands hurt from the metal and his chest ached from the smoke.  It still seemed that his vision was obscured by smoke.  He stumbled into his new home and into Jaden's arms and knew no more.  Sleep was more than welcome.  

            The sun shone into the room and the birds sang a new song, a carefree song that was until now unheard by a small Elf's ears.  His eyes opened to new possibilities, the possibility that perhaps he could survive in this strange new world.  Perhaps all was not lost and that one day he might reclaim his birthright.  He felt a new well of strength come into him from sources unknown.  He now had a reason for living, a reason for caring, all that had happened until now was not going to be in vain.  For he was a prince first and foremost and when things seemed without hope, he would always find help and the fates coming to his aid.

            He rose from his bed and exited his room, seeming to fly down the stairs he searched for her.  

            "Jaden!" He found her in the kitchens, sitting and reading a book.

            "Why, young Elf, whatever is the matter?"

            "I have some things you need to know." Jaden put down her book at Legolas' words.

            The day seemed short, for soon his story was ended, but the sun had already bid farewell to the day and the moon shone brightly, bringing envy to the stars with its glorious light.

            "My young Elf, that is quite a story.  What shall you do now?  Reclaim your birthright?"

            "I'm not sure.  Things that were once so clear are now fuzzy and faded.  Before, I knew two things, I was a prince and my father would always be there for me.  Now, only one is still true.  Will it always be so?"

            "Oh, Legolas." She knelt before him and stared into his eyes with her piercing vision, "You are still and always be who you were on the day of your birth.  You are the prince and shall always be.  Ten thousand enemies with ten thousand swords can take that away from you.  Always remember that."

            In that moment Legolas saw another friend in her eyes, a friend that had similar words, but had to leave him alone in the world.  He wondered if he were to ever see her again.

            Jaden peered down at her book, "For now, a young Prince of any realm must have proper instruction.  Come, you must learn all there is to know about humans and the world you have been born into for all eternity."


	10. Growing older, yet not up

Author's Note: Please forgive my lack of updating this story! I also must thank the people who have written me telling me to updating this or face certain consequences.  My mind had wondered away from this piece, but upon revisiting it, I find that I indeed like it and want to continue it.  I have a feeling it might turn out to be my longest since I don't want to cheat and jump ahead too quickly. Again, thanks for getting me off my lazy streak and I truly hope you enjoy this new chapter, hopefully more will come soon.

Please read and review!!

Chapter 10: Growing Older, yet not Up

In the blink of an eye, and a moment in an eternity for an Elf, five years had passed and Legolas was twenty, but still appearing as a child to most humans.

            People very rarely took notice of the child working at Jaden's bar.  She had many children that came and went throughout the years.  They did not notice how slowly the child aged.  Legolas stayed by his habit of wearing a hood and not looking at anyone in the eye.

            It was early afternoon when a familiar figure walked through the door of the quiet bar.  He eyed the child and stood in his way.

            "I think we have some things to discuss."

            Legolas looked up, wide-eyed and reluctantly followed the man into the back room.

            "Now, Legolas, you need to focus on your tasks, I don't come here for your mind to wonder to other things than the task at hand."

            "Yes, sir."

            "Now, you call this a report of the formation of the clans of the Dwarf lands?"

            "I'm sorry."

            The man sighed.  He had been teaching the young Elf for nearly five years and still sometimes he amazed him.  Most of the time the little one was very quick and easy to remember the facts he taught.  However, there were times when he could be much more difficult than any of the human pupils he had schooled over the years.  

            "Legolas…"

            "The Dwarves don't interest me!"

            "Legolas…"

            "Can't you tell me more about the dragons that fought and exiled the Dwarfs from their own mountain?"

            "Legolas! Don't give me that old 'I'm an Elf and don't care about a Dwarf' routine! You used that one up last term!"

            A sigh was his only response.

            "Legolas, stop harassing you teacher!" Jaden walked through with a bucket of soapy water.

            Jaden knew Katari from many years ago when he was the headmaster of the children's school.  He had retired years ago, but would often come by and give lessons to the runaways she would take in.  When she told him of the small Elf prince he could not turn her down.  The chance to teach an Elf was something he had never had, and he had heard rumors of their incredible memories.  Every now and then Legolas would demonstrate it, but usually he was just a child, like any other child of any race he had taught in the past.

            Still, there were times when he would be very Elvish and fascinate his teacher.  Moments when the glow from him could illuminate the darkest of places and the quickness of his wit left him speechless.  

            Legolas' innocence was still present, but he had overcome his stage of being clumsy.  It took quite a while since it seemed as if his legs would never stop growing and his body would never catch up.  His beauty, though, was growing by leaps and bounds and girls were already steals glances of him, the poor bar child with the golden hair, pure skin and powerful eyes that shone through all dirt he may get all over him.

            Luckily for him, few in that town had seen an Elf so none suspected him of being anything except an exceptionally beautiful child.  People felt that was why Jaden hung on to him longer than any other child she had taken in. 

            "You can learn more about dragons, once you finish all your reading for tonight."

            "Dragons!" Legolas smiled wide, and Katari had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. 

            Legolas was beginning to loose his teeth.  One thing he had learned about the Elves from his young student is that Elvish children loose their teeth later than human children. Perhaps because they grow up so much slower than human children.  Either way, Legolas had lost his first tooth and he knew the rest would soon follow. The young Elf was trying to keep from having a lisp, but soon that fight would soon prove impossible to win.  

            Secretly, he couldn't wait to find out what Legolas would do to overcome this new challenge.  Legolas did not like the obstacles that came with growing up and would try to fight them every step of the way. 


	11. The Turning of the Tides

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! My new play opens tonight and I am very excited about it!

Thank you for reading and please review!!!!

Chapter 11: The Turning of the Tides

"Why don't you go outside and play in the sunshine, Legolas?"

            A smile was her only response.  The young Elf fled outside to be with the trees that adored him so much.  Ever since his front teeth decided to depart, Legolas did not speak much anymore.  Jaden knew he would find a way around this new challenge, but she was surprise that avoiding it had been the little Elf's answer.  She closed the door to the back gardens.

            The day was exceptionally beautiful and Legolas was very happy to have some free time to enjoy it.  He quickly climbed up into the trees and found the book he had hidden among the branches.  Legolas had found a fascination with books.  The stories they told were fascinating to him, especially the ones with dragons, monsters and magic.  He felt somewhat content.  As content as he could be, for his Elven memory never let any moment from his past escape him no matter how terrible.  

            For now, the trees, the light and the book were enough for him.

            Jaden stood behind her bar cleaning up some glasses when some men walked in and sat down.  It was early and they were the only people to be in her bar at the time.

            "What I can get for you, Gentlemen?"

            "A round of your strongest rum."

            "Isn't it a bit early for that?"

            "You might as well have the best a bar has to offer before you rob it."

            Her eyes widened.

            Legolas spent a few hours in the trees. He had been surprised he had been allowed to stay out in the favorite place for so long.  Usually, Jaden would call him in for afternoon chores or to see to his homework.  Maybe she finally decided he should have a short holiday.  He had heard rumors that people would take holidays and spent their days doing nothing but wandering around and seeing sights.  

            The young Elf noticed someone coming out into the backyard.  It was his teacher.  Legolas smiled and climbed down out of the tree. 

            "Is it time for lessons?" 

            The face that met Legolas was stricken with grief and uncertainty. 

            "You must listen to me, Legolas. You must listen well."

            The rain poured from the gray sky, soaking all the people of the town in the land of Gondor.  All ran to hide from its assault, save one.  Save one little child who did not know what to do.  He had lost everything.  His whole world was stripped from him in one instance.  

            Despair welled into him, filling his entire being. This could not be his life. These events could not be what shape his life. 

            It was supposed to be just a simple robbery.  They had no intention of killing her, however her stubbornness would not let her submit.  All she had asked was that they keep it down, she did not want to disturb anyone.  Most of all, she did not want Legolas hearing what was going on, for if he were to come running in and try to save her, the harm that would befall him would be terrible.  Especially if they would out what he was.  Elf children in that situation would be abused with much more prejudice than human children, for they could bear it.  Her last thoughts were of him and that she was glad he had gone into the farthest tree and she had shut the door.  

            In the end the robbers had walked away with many painful wounds and just enough money to buy an article of clothing.  She had sent Legolas to the bank with the earnings from last night not an hour before they had walked in.  They had been easy to find and arrest for the showed the signs of the fight clearly.  

            When the words of Jaden's fate had fallen on Legolas' ears, many thoughts flooded into his mind.  His only friend in the world was no longer with him and he had nowhere to go.  He could not bear being there any longer, for every last object in that place would remind him of her. 

            His teacher had asked him to wait in the gardens, however the people were staring at him, their eyes burning into him.  

            "I shall return shortly." Were his teacher's words. However, what then?  He could not end up in an orphanage, he would not survive there with human children.  His race was already something of a myth in this far off land.  What would happen if the people knew what he was? There was only one thought in his head, one thought that would not leave him be. It pushed its way into his mind until there was nothing else.

            'You cannot stay here. You have destroyed your palace in Mirkwood and now Jaden is dead. Death and destruction come to all who care for you. You should leave now before you doom someone else to an untimely death.'

            'You should go.'

            "Then it is settled.  I shall take the child into my protection." 

            "Yes, Katari.  However, I don't see why you are so intent on taking this child into your protection.  You have never taken a pupil into your own caring."

            "Yes, but this child is something special.  He will accomplish great deeds one day.  I can see it in his eyes.  Besides, I made her a promise a long time ago to see to his well being."  Katari bowed before the mayor and left to find Legolas and take him home.

            When he returned to the gardens, though, Legolas was gone.  

            "Legolas!" But his words were only answered by a clap of thunder in the night.

            A sickening feeling settled into his stomach.

            "Oh God, please, no."


	12. Purpose

Author's Note: My play is a small one, nothing but a huge farce of "Hamlet". We have sold out every show so far! 

Because of the overwhelming amounts of positive reviews I have been getting, I have been working extra hard to get this updated. Please, read and review, each one means so much, honestly. 

Chapter 12: Purpose

The rain beat down mercilessly upon the lands of Middle Earth.  It almost seemed that a higher power above was crying down.  The thunder rolled and the lightning lit up the sky.  Storms like this were known to happen to the country of Gondor, but unusually not this late in the year.  The bite of fall gave a foreshadowing of the cold winter that lay ahead.

            However, all the storm's might did not matter to one creature of Middle Earth.  To one of a fading race, one of a race of magic and mystery, one of the Elves; weather did not concern him as much as the mortal men he had lived with.  

            Legolas continued to run, afraid of what evils the men might do to him now that he was alone.  He had lost his only source of protection, his only source of hope and guidance.  The Elf did not trust anyone without her presence, not even those he had known for years, like his teacher.  He had heard evil rumors that men thought that the blood of Elves could be used to lengthen their own life.  That by drinking the blood of an Elf, one could steal a touch of its immortality.  Most adults knew this to be an ugly rumor, however children believe most anything told to them, by anyone that fate leads towards their path. 

            So, Legolas decided not to find out what evils the people might be plotting for him and just ran off, unnoticed by people who were too consumed in getting where they were going.  Perhaps if humans took more time to notice the sights around them, rather than just reaching their destination, they would gain some of the Elvish secrets of immortality. 

            Now, he was far outside the town that he had called home.  Not once did he look back.  

            As the town faded until it was nearly out of sight, Legolas' legs began to ache.  Exhaustion from the stress of the recent events and the length he had run caused him to begin to stumble.  Finally, he allowed himself to fall into the wet mud beneath him.  

            "What am I to do?" Legolas screamed, peering up at the storm clouds that went past at great speeds, "What am I to do now? Answer me, cruel fates, tell me your plan!"

            Memories began flooding back into his head, beating down on his with more force than the rain ever could.

            _"You must listen to me, Legolas. You must listen well."_

Tears began mixing with the rain on his face.

_'You cannot stay here. You have destroyed your palace in Mirkwood and now Jaden is dead. Death and destruction come to all who care for you. You should leave now before you doom someone else to an untimely death.'_

_            'You should go.'_

            Suddenly, one memory came to him stronger than all the others its loving voice filling his pained mind with a hope he had not felt in ages.  

"Remember always that you are Legolas, meaning Greenleaf.  Son of King Thranduil and the true ruler of Mirkwood."

            His eyes widened as all other thoughts of his current predicament left his mind.  

            He was the Prince of Mirkwood, and no one could ever take that away from him.  They could take away everything else that had ever mattered to him, but this was his blood, and he would be bound to it for all eternity.  

            The image of the flaming palace came into his mind, memories of a night came forth in perfect clarity.  

            Purpose. He suddenly had something he had never known before, purpose.  He was going to devote himself to regaining everything that was lost.  He was going to avenge everything evil that had been done to his family, his home, his kingdom and himself.  

            He rose from the ground, clutching those words that had been hidden in the back of his mind all those years.  Words that had chosen this moment to return to him.  

            Rage turned into determination. 


	13. A New Day Dawns

Author's Note: The outpouring of feedback and support that I am getting for this work genuinely shocks me.  People have been putting this on their favorites list and I feel very honored.  I can only express my gratitude by trying to work on this as often as possible and with all my creative forces.  Again, thank you so much! 

You'll hear it from me here again, please, read and review!

Chapter 13: The Day Dawns 

Throughout the forest at the end of one gloomy night the mists rose to greet the coming of the dawn.  The graceful deer awoke to leap among the flowers that grew in the fields beyond.  The owls retreated to their daytime hissing places.  It was the changing of the guard, the turning of the powers from one to another.  A ritual that had gone since the sun first rose and would go one until the end of time.  

            Long past the ending of this age, these simple actions in life would continue.  

            As the shades of blue and pink began to invade the morning sky, Legolas finally awoke.  Having collapsed in the mud during the terrible night, he awoke more filthy then he could ever recall being.

            However, the most terrible nights can begin about the most beautiful dawns. 

            The rain from the night before had given the forest a powerful infusion of new life this morning, and the day promised new hope.

            It was this morning that the young Prince wondered down towards the lake to clean up.  

            As he continued on his journey, the trees spoke to him of someone being nearby. Watching him with curiosity.  

            He began to feel afraid of what this being could be and what he could want of him.  Feeling bold after his night of empowerment, Legolas decided to call out, hoping that a show of bravery would intimidate whatever it was that was watching him.

            "I know you are nearby and I would ask you to show yourself and let it be known why you are following me!"

            At first there was no reply. Perhaps it would not come into view.

            "Are you afraid to come before me?"

            "You are bold, young one. You are also a little foolish to challenge that which you cannot see."

            The Elf scanned the trees.  That voice had come from above, he was sure of it, but he was frustrated that he could not see whatever it was that had spoken to him.  He had never come across one that could so easily and confidently hide from him. 

            "You are the one who is being cowardly! For you hide where I cannot see you!"

            "It is also unwise for you to insult your elder, little one.  I keep myself from your sight in order to know more about your potential before coming down to face you.  Either way, I can see you are no treat to myself."

            'How dare he!' Legolas thought to himself.

            "So, you think me no threat, stranger!" Legolas stood tall. 

            Suddenly, a figure jumped down behind him, scaring him nearly half to death, if that term is usable on Elves.

            "I know you are no threat. Tell me, what is one so young doing this far in the middle of nowhere by yourself?"

            "I need no escort. I may go where I will."

            "You mean you have no one who looks after you. Young Elf, this cannot remain to be."  The figure walked towards the Elf and Legolas began backing up for he had no ways to defend himself and no weapons to fight with. 

            The stranger stood tall, wearing black from his hood to his heel.  He obviously was a trained fighter, Legolas could tell by the way he walked and the way he was built.  

            The figure lowered his hood, revealing his identity.  A man.  Black hair on his head and face revealed his race to the Elf and the Prince knew it was a good idea to keep his true identity secret until this man revealed his intentions.  

            "My name is Manoso, however most people just call me Ranger. I live in these woods and work to keep lookout for the cities that lie nearby.  They count on us to alert them to any danger that may be drawing near and to scout any known forces in the area.  Now, tell me about yourself, young one."

            Ranger had sworn a code, many years ago.  A code that swore him to protect all those in need and lookout for the well-being of all he come into contact with.  His sense of duty and honor screamed at him to aid this distressed youth.  Even without his honor, Ranger would have helped him anyway for he saw great potential and a great future for the small form that stood in front of him.  If he was blind he could see that clearly.  

            "Why should I trust you?"

            Ranger smiled slightly.  So, this little Elf was very bold, he liked that.  However, it would only work for him for so long before beginning to backfire.

            "If I was so inclined, I could have killed you three times before you knew I was there."

            Legolas believed him, however, his statement did not bring about trust.

            "So, since you have decided to spare me and come and introduce yourself to me that means I should automatically lower all my suspicions? Do you think me that naïve?"

            "No. I have learned in my experience to never underestimate an Elf, no matter how young.  The fact is you must trust someone eventually.  Otherwise, you will not get much farther in this world."

            The sun had now risen while they were talking, burning away this morning mists and chill.

            "Come. I bet you are hungry. I know by looking at you that you are dirty, and as an Elf, that must bother you to no end.  I will take you somewhere where you can get cleaned up and have a moment to relax."

            Ranger turned to leave, not once looking back.  He knew that if this young Elf was to follow him, he would have to do so on his own will.  He would not force this little stranger to come with him, that would not bring about trust very quickly.  

            Legolas watched Ranger leave into the woods.  Life had always brought interesting characters into his life and this one was no exception.  To follow, or to try and survive on his own was the question on hand.  Some of this Ranger's words bore a glimmer of truth.  He would not do well trying to make it on his own.  He had no knowledge of these woods, or of what dangers might confront him.  Above all, one other fact comes into his mind.  All who befriended him had met with misfortune, or an untimely end.  He could not bear to bring his cure down upon another person.  Was he doomed to forever be alone?  This was the time to gamble and hope to dice rolled in his favor.  

            Ranger was beginning to leave Legolas' line of sight.   


	14. The First Lesson

Author's Note: This is now officially the longest story I have written to date, and with no ending in sight right now, it is indeed going to be a epic piece.  I am hoping to see my 100th review soon! Thank you very much for your support and I hope you enjoy this newest chapter!

As usual, please review!!

Chapter 14: The First Lesson

            The fire burned brightly, illuminating the branches of the surrounding trees.  Beyond the reach of light, the forest looked cold, dangerous and uninviting.  This was the first time Legolas had ever thought the forest to be a dangerous place, however he had many reasons to second guess anything around him.  

            Especially his new guide.

            Ranger sat by the fire, with Legolas sitting further back, but still within the flame's heat.

            The young Elf sat there sizing up this person he had gone with.  When Ranger had left Legolas' line of vision, something compelled him to follow.  He could always run away while this man slept, he was just a mortal, after all.  This man always seemed on his guard, always listening.  His posture suggested he was well trained and in very good shape.  He did not slouch next to the fire.  The only part of him that was not blending into the darkness surrounding him was a single silver hoop he wore in his ear.  Other then that, his black clothes and hair made him all but disappear.

            "You can come closer, young one, I'm going to hurt you." Ranger glanced at him over his shoulder.  

            Legolas was still unsure, but the fire was very welcoming, so he decided to take a chance and sit closer and gain some heat.  The fall night air had a bite to it, and Legolas knew he would never be able to relax if he continued to stay far away from the warmth.  

            As time passed, the man rise and retrieved something from his pack and then returned to his seat.  He took out some feathers, string and pieces of straight wood and went to work.  After a few moments, his childish curiosity got the best of Legolas.

            "What are you doing?"

            "I'm fletching.  I am making arrows.  There has been much fighting and I am low.  I also find it calming."

            The Elf Prince reached over to the pile of newly constructed arrows and picked one up to inspect it.  Its construction was very solid.  Its sleek form was very much like himself, he thought, thin, sleek and balanced, but strong and deadly.  He touched the tip of the arrowhead and pieced his delicate finger.  A small point of blood appeared.

            "You have very fine hands, you will need to build some calluses if you wish to handle arrows." Ranger said without looking up.

            Legolas held the arrow up. He looked upon it, it's image surrounded by the fire behind it.  The flashes of firelight reflected off the sharp tip.

            This was his weapon.  He knew that with as sure as he knew the dawn would rise again.  He would use it to strike terror in those who would do evil.  He would use it to seek his revenge against those would destroy him or his kind.  He felt his destiny lied with the light and deceptively weak object he held in his hand.

            "You shall begin training tomorrow, for you have much to learn.  You also feel you have much to prove, I can sense it."

            Legolas looked over at the man.

            "Why are you willing to help me? What do you expect from me in return?"

            Ranger looked up and smiled slightly, so subtle that only the sharp eyes of an Elf would be able to detect it.

            "Because long ago, someone once helped me. In return I know you shall help others for all eternity, Elf.  By helping you, maybe something of my teaching can outlast with withering hand of mortality."

            The Elf stared at the man, letting his words sink in.  In that moment, suddenly, all doubt about his intentions disappeared.

            Ranger continued, "I know you have a long story, little one."

            "Legolas." 

            "Legolas." Ranger again smiled at this small showing of trust. "I know you will tell me when you are ready. If you were living with your race, you would have already begun your training as a warrior.  You will have to cope with my training you for now."

            Legolas nodded.

            "I begin with combat rule number one and that is: Never let this," The man tapped on Legolas' chest above his heart, "Have complete control over this." He tapped the Elf's forehead. "Letting your emotions alone control you is the sure path to doom. Do you understand?"

            "Yes."

            "Good, now get some sleep. You are obviously exhausted and an Elf child should sleep on a regular basis. You have some serious growing to do." Ranger walked off, preparing to keep watch for the night.

            Legolas continued to sit with the arrow in his hand.  Having it near him made him feel more comfortable, less afraid of the beings that creep in the dark woods at night. 

            Suddenly, the arrow was ripped out of his hand and thrown into the fire.

            "Do not get attached to any piece of weaponry.  The power does not come from that." Ranger gestured towards the burning arrow, "The power comes from you. You may find your representation through the bow and arrow, and I know they will be your weapon of choice, however, once you fire that one arrow, it's story is concluded.  Your story must contain more.  You must be more than any material object.  Stronger than any weapon your will ever wield."

            As Ranger walked off once more, Legolas found that the strength he had felt when he had held the arrow remained with him.  

            The power was forming, the power to create a warrior. 


	15. Perceptions

Author's Note: Forgive me recent break in my updating, I had hoped to update this regularly, and will be working hard to keep up.  I have been away from my computer working on projects in the real life, believe it or not. I choose not to. 

Also, at the suggestion of some, I am going to starting a mailing list, sending out updates on when I update my stories and information on future projects. For more info, see my author's page.

Anyway, I honestly hope you like this new chapter.

Please, read and review! Thank you very much.

Chapter 15: Perceptions  

            All he could hear was his ragged breath, and all he could feel was his pounding heart as he ran.  He had never felt such exhaustion in his entire life, and there was no sign that he was going to be slowing down anytime soon.  He decided to focus his mind on the passing trees, hoping that counting them would take his mind off of his protesting muscles.  A voice called to him from up ahead. 

            "You must keep up! Do not allow me to get out of your line of vision.  If you cannot track your targets, you will be easily eluded by those you seek."

            Legolas was trying to keep up with Ranger through the entire running and dodging routine he could do without even breaking a sweat.  He put his focus back on the man in front of him, leaving his game at 32.  When he finally stopped for a moment, Legolas was exhausted and Ranger was not even out of breath.  

            "You need to be in shape, Legolas.  Not only do you need to be able to catch those you pursue, but also you need to escape those who would pursue you.  Physical fitness is not only good for the body, but also good for the mind.  Your mind will be quicker if your body is."

            Legolas nodded.  He paid attention to every lesson from his mentor with great vigor, he knew these teachings would save his life one day.

            "Now, young Elf, tell me about where we are right now."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean what can you tell me of our surroundings?  What do you know about this area that might help you in dire situations?"

            Listening closely, Legolas waited for a cue from the land of a good answer to Ranger's inquiry. 

            "I hear water nearby."

            "Very good. That's one point. The lesson is done when you have achieved fifty points."

            Legolas sighed, and began pointing out things his senses were telling him about this forest.  Time passed and the Elf finished counting all he could.

            "Okay, you've reached 36, young Elf, but that is not enough.  In time, you will learn more."

            The tiring day finally came to a close, the sun casting shades of pink and scarlet across the white tipped clouds and the Elf wondered what the clouds could possibly look like from above.  

            "Are you hungry?"

            "Starving!"

            Ranger smiled, "Good, that means you might actually start putting some muscle on that thin frame of yours."

            Legolas smiled, he truly did enjoy being with the man sitting next to him by the fire.  Ranger made him feel safe and it also gave him the feeling that someone else did care for him.

            It made him feel that the darkness was not quite as scary as it had been in the past.  This man before him seemed to almost be made of the darkness itself, a being of black and the night, but at the same time, he was compassionate and patient.  Able to feel out a landscape, or a living being and instantly know everything he needed.  A true survival artist, the young one could only hope to attain such control of the world that this man possessed.  

            "I know you keep something from me, Legolas."  The Elf blinked, had Ranger been reading his mind? 

            "I have terrible things in my past, events that follow me to the ends of the earth, and being an Elf, I know they will remain with me for all eternity."

            "We all have our dark secrets. Things we keep locked up in the deepest corners of our minds, hearts and souls.  No one can escape their reach, and we loath them for being there.  However, they make up who we are and without them we would not be who we are.  I understand there is a great deal about you that you are unsure about.  You are unsure if you can tell me your secrets, you're afraid they might change my perception of you."

            "Yes, Ranger.  I fear being alone again and would not wish to be abandoned.  Everyone who has ever stood by me has been forced from me, by death."  Elf eyes looked up into the eyes of man, looking to see any sign of fear and rejection.  There was none, but the shadows might be playing games on him.

            "Go on."

            "My father, the woman who cared for me, all were killed because of me.  I know it.  Their blood is on my hands, and I cannot return to the place I was born.  There I was a prince, but now I would be seen as an outcast member of a forgotten royal clan.  I do not know of my brothers, I can only assume they have also discarded me for I have heard nothing from them. They might be dead as well, I cannot know for certain.  I was the youngest prince, the one not destined to rule, but only to live a simple life and try to make a different in the lives of those my family would seek to rule."

            "So, you fled."

            "I was taken one night, the night that stone itself burned itself into the sky. I remember it all. I was carried off by a palace servant whom I trusted.  I have not seen her since she abandoned me on the streets, telling me that I was still a prince, but not in my lands any longer."  Legolas could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes.

            "She told me never to forget who I am."

            Ranger allowed silence to fill the air, allowed the child to let the words sink into his mind.  He doubted the Elf had ever said them aloud in quite a while.

            "Then you lived in the city, and was, once again, forced out into solitude."

            "Yes, she was killed because she cared for me when no one else would. Perhaps they found out about me, I cannot be certain.  All that matters is that she is dead and I cannot go back."

            Ranger nodded. 

            "All may seem lost, Legolas.  You may feel that there is no other option left for you on Middle-Earth.  However, the world is wide and the possibilities endless.  You must return to your kingdom, you must find out what has become of your birthright.  If you do not, then you dishonor the memories of those who have come before you in your proud line.  You are of the Mirkwood realm, I can see it. I know of the great overthrow that unbalanced a realm that is beyond age and the limits of time." A small smile creased on his face.

            "So, you're Thranduil's youngest son. I should have seen it."

            Legolas looked up, startled at being called that after so long.

            "We have much to do and you have much to learn."

            "But.."

            "No buts! You cannot hide in the forest forever, Prince Legolas.  Would your father hide in the forest while his realm falls into the hands of one so unworthy as to seek power by killing?"

            "No."

            "Then it is settled. Your training.  Concentrate on your training and do not allow your mind to slip for one minute from your goals.  You must not think of all your troubles, you must not allow yourself to feel any grief.  There is time enough for every emotion, especially for you, deaf Elf.  Now is the time to block off all distractions from your mind.  Do you understand?"

            "Yes."

            "Good.  For now, feel the cool night air, let it clean your mind and your heart.  Eat well and sleep with a clear mind, you will need all your strength for the line of tiring tomorrows I shall throw at you."

            The stars began to come out, and the bright moonlight illuminated a path, a path that would shape the formation of a powerful future warrior.  Everything on either side of the path fell into the gulf, there was nothing else except the mysteries that awaited him at the end of his long journey. 


	16. When the Stars Came Out

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for the 100 reviews this story has been blessed with. I'm so glad it had been well received. I shall work my hardest to keep it rolling with plenty of plot twists and turns to keep you reading!

Again, I am very honored and can only hope for more reviews for this new chapter.  Happy tidings! 

Chapter 16: When the Stars Came Out

The target almost seemed to be mocking him from its position on the other side of the field.  It was severely marked by multiple arrow punctures in its center, all fired by Ranger, of course.  There were some marks towards the corners, those were made by Legolas.  When he was lucky enough to hit the damn thing at all.  

            The Elf tried to keep all his lessons fresh in his mind. 

            'Hold your left arm straight. Visualize down the arrow, see your target at the end of its point.' Ranger's words made sense, yet Legolas was standing here still.  For this was his new 'challenge' as Ranger put it.  'Torture' is the word the Prince would use to describe it.

            The challenge was to stand here and fire at the target until he hit an area around the center.  Until then, he would have to keep firing.  Cheating was out of the option, Legolas had tried that once and his mentor had seen right through it. The punishment he was put through was nothing he wanted to relive, so here he stood as the sun went down.  He was not sure exactly when Ranger had left him alone, but the sun was high in the sky. 

            Another shot. Another miss. 

            Legolas sighed, he was going to have to go gather the arrows again for he fired them all.  As he walked around the target picking them up, anger began to well up in the Elf.  

            Not one arrow had pierced any part of the target, and he was getting quite annoyed. Annoyed at the arrows, the target, the wind (that must be the reason his arrows miss) and Ranger.  Perfect Ranger who never misses the target, never gets out of breath on a run and never says 'I don't know'. 

            After gathering all of his arms, he returned to his spot, the grass showing no signs that he had been standing there for hours.  

            The Elf thought about everything he had learned, and the skills that were still beyond his reach.  But why? He was an Elf, he should learn all of these skills faster than any mortal could. 

            Furious, he gaze once again forced on the sneering target in front of him.  On instinct, on impulse, he rose the arrow and fired without actively thinking or aiming.  

            The arrow struck dead center in the target.

            Legolas stood there agape, unable to move, unable to even register what had just happened.  

            Clapping came from the trees behind him.  Ranger finally made his presence known.

            "How long have you been there watching me?"

            "For a while, I was waiting to see when emotion would finally takeover that overactive mind of yours and show you the true path."

            "I do not understand."

            Ranger came forward and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Knowledge and skills are powerful, Legolas. However, one cannot succeed with knowledge alone as his tool.  Skill will take you far, but not far enough.  Only when emotion clears the mind can one find the way."

            Ranger focused on the darkening sky above with the stars making their entrance.

            "Legolas, that must be realized for oneself.  Emotion cannot be taught, but too much can cloud the mind. Come, you have earned your rest for the night."

            "Ranger?"

            "Yes?"

            Legolas sighed with another frustration recently brought to light. "I should not have been unaware of your presence behind me that whole time.  I am an Elf, you should not have been able to sneak up on me."

            "Being an Elf does not make one superior, not matter what the history books might say about your race.  Do not use what you are to define who you are, Legolas.  That goes for being an Elf and being a Prince.  Each race has its own power and abilities, some able better at some things, even more so than the Elves.  You need to learn to find what each people have to offer and take hold of that.  Do not hold yourself up to some ungodly standard because you heard stories of great Elvish warriors when you were young, for you are young.  Those legends were thousands of years old and you have not even hit twenty yet.  Come, I do not wish to preach tonight.  There will be plenty of times for me to speak to you endlessly about the world."

            The pair walked off towards the camp, looking forward to a peaceful night with the crickets keeping silence at bay.

            Indeed, there were many more nights for the master and the apprentice.  Many places to visit, many races and peoples to meet and many adventures to be experienced.  

            But that's another story.  

            For now, we must mark the passage of many years, and the growing of one small Elf into a beautiful, skillful warrior. 

            It is at this point that we meet again, on the roads of Gondor.


	17. Stargazing

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please review!!!

Chapter 17: Stargazing

The river of time flowed unrelenting throughout the years.  It flowed over the entirety of the lands, embracing some to its development, destroying some by its ravages.  

            Together, for nearly fifty years, the pair of man and elf worked to protect all those of pure intentions who wondered into their lands.  It was a wood where thieves and outlaws could find no harbor.  

            Time was good to the man, his health and energy keeping its force at bay.  Only a grace of gray in his hair was any indication of what all the man had seen.  His power and stamina remained, time having no power over him. 

            The prince grew into a beautiful young elf, only appearing to be around twenty to those who didn't know any better.  He still had much to learn, and an elf's youth still carried all the energy and impatience of a human's youth.  He would not learn how to be a true patient and stoic member of his race for many centuries.  Even his eyes had yet to tell the story that he had seen many more moons than his outward appearance may hint. 

            It was on this night that the moon shown brightly through the parting clouds.  A soaking rain had just passed and some clouds remained.  The woods had a fresh, clean smell of rain and refreshment.  The dawn would be glorious, a wonderful start to a new world, for the world is reborn with every new dawn, giving all creatures great and small a brand new start to eternity.  

            That night there would be no fire for the pair, for the rain had soaked everything.  However, there was no need.  This late summer day was still warm and they had no hunger.  

            "This night will be very still, only the upper branches show any sign of a quiet breeze." Ranger fixed his stare upwards.

            "Yes, it will be a glorious night, once the clouds clear out the stars will shine down upon us brightly."

            Ranger had never had any children, until he took it upon himself to take in a small elf child.  The man took over the care of the young one and provided Legolas with the hole that had been in his life ever since his father was killed.  

            "Do you think of Mirkwood, Little One?"

            Ranger never gave up the habit of calling him that, no matter how much the prince had grown.

            "Yes. Sometimes in the night, I can hear the chatter of the royal court, and the voices of my father and brothers."

            "Your land needs you."

            Legolas jumped down from his perch on a low branch to speak fact to fact with his mentor.  Ranger was leaning on a large tree trunk, to seek shelter from the drops that still fell from above.

            "One day, I will return."

            It was Ranger's turn to move, standing to confront Legolas.

            "Legolas, you have been with me for a great deal of time.  You have learned everything I can teach.  You have learned all you can learn from me.  It is time to move on and see what fate has in store for you next."

            "How can I leave now? I have a great deal of time."

            Ranger raised his voice, "How dare you be so self-centered, Elf? Your people may be suffering.  I have kept you here until I thought it fit for you to be able to challenge those who have taken everything from you.  Don't you feel the need to avenge your family? Your life?  The childhood that was ripped from you?  You may regret that for all eternity, Elf."

            The man could see the pain he was inflicting on his pupil.  

            "Legolas.  I did not mean to hurt you, but you cannot remain with me forever.  I am but a mortal.  I do not wish you with me as I enter the last years of my life.  I do not want you to go through all that and remember me as anything but the man you see before you now.  You do have others waiting for you.  Your people need your help.  You should go to them."

            Ranger felt pain in his chest, he did not want to see his companion leave, however that pain was mixed with feelings of pride at seeing Legolas go off into the world.  

            Great skill had come to Legolas and Ranger knew he would be able to handle himself out in the world.  Legolas had become quite skilled with the bow and the knives and only when he thought the Elf was not listening, the man was admit he thought the younger one's talents had surpassed his own.  The wood spoke to him, warning him of danger and telling him all that was happening, and he could fight barehanded with just as much skill and with any other weapon in his arsenal.  He was an excellent warrior.  

            The Prince was ready to face what challenges awaited him in his future kingdom.  

            "I do not wish to leave you, you have taught me everything I know."

            "My young one, you still have a great deal to learn." Ranger smiled, something he rarely did, "The world does not bend to our wills.  Even the strongest mountain can be carved by the slowest river.  No matter how strong we may think we are, the time will come when we must do something we do not wish for a greater good.  You are ready, Legolas. Reclaim that which was taken."

            Understanding came over Legolas.  Even after nearly half a century, the man in black always had a new lesson for the young Elf.  

            "I do know of the ways of the world for many things have been thrust upon me.  I shall leave and return to Mirkwood. Why do you not come with me?"

            "I cannot, for my home is here. Who will protect these lands and trees if we both depart? No, this is your fight.  I cannot help you, you must conquer your enemies yourself."

            Legolas stared off into the heavens, "I have no notion of what awaits me on my homeland.  My last memories are of my childhood home burning in the night.  What could possibly be there now?  What could I possibly be up against?"

            Ranger saw the constellations Legolas was staring at. "To this, I have no answer. You must find out for yourself."

            When the dawn finally awoken the sky, everything was as new and fresh as the night had promised. 

            Alone, Legolas walked towards the rays of the riding sun.

            He journeyed towards Mirkwood. 


	18. New Encounters

Author's Note: I am back!! After some interesting times and losing my internet for a while I am now able to write and post again. It was torture to be disconnected for so long.

Please read and review!! Thank you very much! 

Chapter 18: New Encounters

The road ahead was long and winding.  Constant traveling gave a sense on constant exhaustion and a constant feeling of being alone.  Even the words of the forest gave no comfort to a being that, for all the years of his training, had always traveled with another.  

            The sun was beginning to set and Legolas lamented it.  The days gave much more comfort than the sounds of the night.  At night, the Elf would climb high into the trees and venture into the open-eyed land of Elven dreams.  Where there were images so wonderful as to compare with nothing found in this realm of existence and also so equally horrible as to burn a mortal's soul. 

            The journey was long and far from over.  There were many obstacles that still lie between where he was and where he was going.  These lands were unknown to him; only his heart was leading him back towards the lands of his birth.  His heart being his only guide back to an uncertain fate.  

            It was in the still of the night that sounds began to grab Legolas' attention.  Sounds not quite normal of the night, but sounds that spoke of a creature that was one with nature.  Mentally, curiosity battled self-protection and after a few moments, curiosity got the better of him, for he was still young and full of interest in all the unknowns in the world around him.  A true sense of wonder only can last so long in beings that are blessed with immortality.  

            Silently, without even shaking a leaf, the Elf slowly descended from the trees, landing with a cat-like crouch.  Following the sounds, at times, was difficult.  Even his heightened senses could not always keep a lock on whatever it was approaching him.

            It was coming in his direction, but not towards him.  More than likely whatever it was, it was not aware of his presence.

            How wrong he could be.  

The being knew exactly where he was and in what direction he was going.  It did not know what business it had in its father's lands, however, it would find out.  The two were converging together, both unsure about each other's awareness and intentions.  

            Suddenly, the woods broke into a clearing and they both were standing, facing each other, barely ten feet apart.  They were both shocked, for they were both staring at an Elf.  They were opposite in hair color, but equal in the beauty that is expected of the firstborn.

            "Who are you and what are you doing in my lands?"

            "I am merely trying to return to my own realm.  I had no idea I was venturing into lands where I was not welcome. I shall leave at once."  
  


            "You assume, dear Elf, I never once said you were unwelcome.  I only asked what you were doing here and now you have answered my question.  You appear to be of Elf of Mirkwood heritage, which is surprising since I have not seen a Mirkwood Elf in quite some time.  All our attempts at communicating with that realm have been answered with nothing but silence." 

            Legolas frowned, "That concerns me greatly, for I am returning to Mirkwood.  I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil." He surprised himself at his measure of trust towards this Elf, however risk was part of the deal if he was going to make this expedition. 

            Arwen's face brightened, "Of course, the wayward Prince returns.  I have heard rumor of your story, of you escape from that terrible night.  I did not know whether or not to believe them, but I hoped them to be true. I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond of this realm of Rivendell." She gave a slight bow, so subtle some might miss it.

            "I did not know I was in Elvish land." Legolas smiled, it was nice to be among another with friendly intentions, and it felt like a long time since he had lower his defenses.  He gave her hand a small kiss in respect.

            "Well," Arwen smiled slightly, "You are not quite in the Elvish lands, you are just outside.  I enjoy exploring, and decided to go outside the lands to see if there were any new wonders to be seen. It irritates my father greatly when I leave his lands and his protection." Arwen gestured towards a path hidden to all those except ones with immortal eyes. 

            "Come, young Prince, we shall go to the house of my father.  I am sure he would love to meet you, after all the tales of your lands we have heard only by rumor."

            As they began walking, Arwen kept glancing at Legolas. 

            "What is it you see when you look at me, fair Arwen?"

            "I apologize, it has been quite some time since I have traveled with an Elf as young as you.  We have not had a new arrival to our society since your birth."

            Legolas smiled slightly, he had finally come to an age of respect in the mortal realm, only to be once again the youngest in the world of his own people. 

            "I have had the feeling that our people are fading, I was only hoping it was because of my disconnection with others of my own kind."

            Arwen's face fell slightly, "No, young Prince, it is true, we all shall be heading west soon." 

            Legolas nodded.  These feelings were not something that had to be taught or described to him, these feelings were a part of his soul and always would be until be finally gave up his hold on these mortal lands and took upon the journey to the other side. 

            After much traveling, the land of Rivendell lay out before him, shadowed in the mists of the fog of the nearby waterfalls.  Its presence turned the surrounding lands into a mystical world, something far above the view of the rest of Middle-Earth.  It seemed to be something of a different and higher origin, however it had been at this lofty position for longer than some mortal's entire bloodline could tell.

            "It is magnificent." Legolas stood; quietly taking in its beauty as though it were a drink he could pour into himself, and thusly, making himself a little more spiritual himself.

            "Yes. No matter how many countless times I may see it upon my approach, its beauty never fades from my eyes." Arwen smiled and led Legolas towards the house of her father.


	19. Questions with no Answers

Author's Note: Here is the newest chapter to my long story, there is more influence from The Hobbit in this chapter than anywhere else in any of my writings. I had to give this chapter more thought than any other I have written as well. So, I really hope you enjoy it and will take a moment to review this labor-intensive piece of work!

Thank you!!

Chapter 19: Questions with no Answers

"Ah, the wayward Prince of Mirkwood has returned to his own kind.  Greetings, as you no doubt by now have guessed, I am Elrond."

            "My Lord, you recognize me?"

            The dark-haired Elf laughed in response to the younger one's confusion.

            "Of course! I saw you when you were but days old.  When word came that the King of Mirkwood had been blessed with yet another son, I had to come and see the miracle for myself."

            "But, sir, how could you possibly know it was me now, after all these years."

            "How could I forget the glow from that tremendous light I saw within in from the first days of your life? I knew when I first laid eyes on you that you would do wonderful things for our people.  It will only begin with the rising of Mirkwood from darkness. Pity. So much you need to learn about your own kind, Legolas."

            Legolas lowered his head; he knew having been raised all these long years by humans he was ignorant of many of their mysterious and magical ways.  

            "Come, you shall follow me to your room, you need rest from your long travels in the forests alone."

            The home of Elrond could not be compared to any other place Legolas has ever seen in all his travels.  The greatest creations of man could not even begin to explore the spectacular landscape that lay all around him.  The room to which he was led sparkled and glowed with the light of the sun caught in its ornate windows.  The sight of a nice place to sleep made him happier than he had originally expected.  

            Later that night, Arwen came to her father's study where he sat over books that had no age.  She was used to seeing him hunched over document late at night, his affairs in Middle-Earth never leaving him be. 

            Her noticed her in the doorway; she was often interested in what was occurring in places far away from Elven lands.

            "My daughter, come, join me in my readings, for these are passages that have been well worn by eye."

            "Father, I also remember the time of Legolas' birth, but you did not tell me all you saw in the young Elf's future. Why?"

            "As much as possible, one should find their own path without any feel of expectation. Do you think I could handle knowing all that awaited me when I was but his age?  He shall discover his own path eventually, however I might have top rush his along, for we cannot keep going with one of our fair realms in such peril."

            The light from the candles burned brightly in Arwen's eyes.  She noticed an old, torn scrap of paper in his hands.

            "What is that you're reading?"

            "A prophecy, not too old, but long awaited. Come, my child, read."

            Once there stood a forest realm, where elves sang out beneath the elms

            Their power great, to war they'd make

            Against the shadows cast from light of sun and moon

            A warrior seeking to rule above all, shed blood to run upon the halls

            Upon the throne, rung out a violent tone

            To the King death came swiftly on gilded wings

            Through all the evils of the night, would survive one glorious right

            One young yet bold, with hair of gold

            Revenge he's seek upon those that seek to rule the wood

            This child would learn to survive, with the help of mortal eyes

            His strength would swell, and time would tell

The stars would wait for one more battle to be waged

            The elves grew weary of their plight, and hurried to find one to fight

            Their struggle grim, their hope grew dim

            "The rest of the parchment is long since forgotten, and there are none who remember its conclusion."  Elrond answered Arwen's questioning glance as she ran into the end of the words.

            "What do you think it all means?"

            "Even I, who have seen many things, cannot tell.  It is something of a mystery, however there may be more to this struggle and upcoming fight than simply one Prince and one usurper."  He rolled up the old and worn paper to return it to his giant collection of old relics. "Rarely do things occur and are dealt with so clearly."

            Elrond stared into the candle's flame and whispered almost to himself; "There will be great deeds done and great battles fought before our people can fade evermore."

            Together they sat, until the candles burnt themselves to the base.

            The sun grew bright in the morning sky as yet another dawn shown down upon the hidden valley of the elves.  Song rose with the sun, to sing of another day, another hope, another beginning.  For the immortals, each day was like their first and all was new, save their wisdom built up over time.

            Legolas stood upon the wondrous balconies that were plentiful in Elrond's house.  The master of the house himself came up behind him.

            "I am glad you've been able to see the beauty of this valley, Legolas. It is something every Elf should witness if only for one moment."

            Legolas turned and gave the lord a slight nod in appreciation.

            "I am thankful to you for this moment of peace, but I fear to tally here too long.  I am now getting closer to the answers I have been searching all my life for.  I cannot stop now, even to observe the beauty of your house, Lord Elrond."

            Elrond smiled, as long as there were some elves with such strong goals on this realm of Middle-Earth, his kind were not vanquished yet.

            "I understand, young one.  However, how do you think you shall be able to wage a war upon the realm of Mirkwood alone?"

            Legolas stood proud, "I have been well trained for any occurrence, and it is my kingdom by blood.  There must be some there loyal to my family."

            "If there are not?"

            "I will fight all the same. What happened that terrible night can not go unanswered."

            The older Elf stared right into eyes of the color of trees and knew there would be no argument.

            "I understand." 

            Legolas turned to stare out upon the morning, greeting it with hope for a new life ahead.

            Before Elrond turned to leave him to his thoughts, he spoke once more.

            "Then I shall help you."


	20. Turning over a New Leaf

A/N: I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my recent chapters. I have received some of the most wonderful reviews/e-mails/comments that I can't believe they're really for me. They're so humbling and make me truly wish to write faster so I can see what wonderful things people can say next.  I must also credit some of my words to a great speech written so long ago that captured a nation and never let go. 

Thank you so much. Reviews rock my world. 

Chapter 20: Turning over a New Leaf

            The thunder rolled and lightning split the sky before the rain came down in sheets upon the path in front of one of the Princes of the Elves.  He was once again alone, having left the house of Elrond, but the words of the infinitely wise and ageless Elf-lord.  

            "Find your kingdom, find those you have left behind.  You must confront those who have done this evil alone, and stand tall as a leader should.  Once you have faced him, one on one, with honor, my armies shall be right behind you to help you confront his followers after you have defeated him."

            Legolas looked into Elrond's logical expression, "How can you be sure he will face me honorably?"

            "Because he was once a soldier, and if he defeated your father, he will be confident he will be able to defeat you without the need of any aid.  He has been the ruler of the forest realm for too many years, his ego will be his undoing, for even an Elf is not immune to such traps."

            The Prince broke eye contact and looked down, unsure of the words spoken to him.

            "Look at me, young one, we will be right behind you, but we cannot stand with you at the start.  This is a deadly matter which only you can begin, we can only support what is already started.  Remember, this is not our war to make, only our war to help wage.  Do not fear, for you shall not always stand alone, and once this is completed, you will never stand alone again."

            "I understand and I will await you in front of the stone foundations of my birth."

            Elrond smiled, something he rarely did, but was brought out by the inspiring spirit of the youth standing with him on the balcony overlooking his home.  Legolas bowed with great respect and took his leave of the great house and began alone on the paths, finally heading towards Mirkwood with nothing more blocking his path, and an army less than a day's travel behind him. 

            Now rain pelted down from the heavens, as though some spirits from above were crying down upon him, for the drops of rain were large, and seemed to appear as tears before splashing down upon the unfortunate targets below.  

            He found himself, for the first time in as long as he could remember, thinking about the future in addition to the past.  His past always haunted him, and the faces of his human teachers and supporters were always in front of his eyes, but now he thought about what lies ahead. 

            He never saw who it was that killed his father.  He had never looked him in the eye. He had never seen what may lie there, and thusly, did not know what to expect from this entity of his hated.  

            The thunder rolled.

            Legolas brought himself up, searching for the last full measure in his being so that those who died so long ago in flame shall not have died in vein.  

            The next morning brought a dawn with the power to burn off the mists from the night rains.  A dawn that brought fresh air and a cool crisp breeze.  

            This breeze blew his fine hair as Legolas stood atop a great hill and gazed out at the lands before him.

            He gazed upon Mirkwood.  


	21. Returning Home

A/N: Greetings, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter, it is a little longer than the previous ones. Thank you very much to those who so faithfully review, I really appreciate it. New reviews and opinions are always welcomed with open arms. 

Chapter 21: Returning Home

            The sight that expanded out before him was not what he remembered of his beautiful home.  He remembered playing in the trees, on the paths and chasing the streams of light that flowed through the trees.  What lay in front of him was not his home.

            The blackness seemed to reach out to him as he stood in front of the forest.  No light was able to get through the expansive overgrowth.  The paths were no more, having been completely overgrown by dark vines that were strangling the smaller trees.  

            None of the view were what was really disturbing the Elf, it was the words from the trees themselves.  Their voices were very quiet, almost completely muffled.  They were speaking of the lack of light, the lack of air and the lack of caring they once knew.  

            Now he had a new cause to fight for, one he had not considered before this very moment.  He needed to fight for the forest itself in addition to the Elves within.  

            He entered the forest, trying to ignore the cries and screams of the evil and dark beings that had set up residency in the wood. They had been given free reign upon the kingdom, and the magic and power inherit to an Elvish wood was no match against it without the Elves themselves joining in the fight. 

            Legolas ran with all this strength and speed, knowing now he would be far ahead of his supporters, but none of that mattered now.  With every step he took into the heart of his birthplace his anger towards those who had destroyed it was growing by leaps and bounds.  He had never known such anger in his entire life, not even on that terrible night when his father was killed, not even when Jaden was killed, not even when Ranger had left him lost in the forest for 3 weeks as punishment when he was spotted by a forest hunter.  

            These evil ones were going to pay for all of this, he would not let them ever harm anyone else ever again.

            He covered a great deal of ground in what seemed to him like moments.  His heart raced and he knew no fatigue, for his anger and his own inherit magic were keeping him going.  The prince would not rest again until everything had been made right once more.  

            It seemed almost impossible, but the woods only seemed to be getting more and more black as he ventured towards the realm of the wood-elves.  He recognized some points that he had passed and knew that he was not very close.  Erie memories began to emerge in his mind.

            Legolas saw a stream and remembered when his brothers had thrown him in when they encouraged him to peer into the waters and see if he could see a mermaid.  A large tree was where he had hid from his nurse when he knew he was due to come for dinner.  A large rock was a great lookout for his father when he would return from journeys to far away lands.  

            All these and many more flashed in front of his eyes like pictures from the past.  He almost couldn't see what was actually in front of him the images were so intense.  All this was broken when he heard someone or something walking nearby.  Legolas stopped and crept forward, easily able to sneak up unnoticed from his years with Ranger. 

            He blond Elf stayed quiet as the source of the noise came into view.

            A horse entered a clearing, stretching its legs and finding some sweet grass to eat. 

            As the horse ran further, a feminine voice called out to it.

            "Silkel, do you wander too far lest the wolves pick you out."

            The beautiful chestnut horse heard the voice and returned to one side of the wood, where a figure appeared from out of the trees. 

            The figure was wearing a cloak with the hood up.  Legolas could see the form was thin, like himself, and smaller than he was. 

            Suddenly and without expectation, the voice called out in his direction. 

            "My friend here says he sees a new Elf in these woods.  We have not had a new Elf around here in quite sometime and he would love to say hello, but fears to go over to you without invitation. Why don't you come out and greet us, for it is not polite to spy on others?"

            The Prince was unsure of what to do.  This Elf did not appear to be armed, but he was sure she had a weapon somewhere for the journey in these woods without protection would be folly.  

            "Come out, now. My friend and I are taking a quiet break here and would love company." 

            Something about that voice intrigued Legolas, he trusted its words, and still on his guard he appeared the open field.  He came closer to the figure and was shocked at what he heard next.

            "Legolas?"

            His words seemed to catch in his throat, but he managed a weak, "Yes."

            "I was wondered when you would return." She lowered her hood. Her flowing dark air caught in the breeze. 

            That face! It was so familiar to him, like someone out of a dream. 

            "I know you, I know you from before. You were with me that night. You were with my nurse." He took time to remember moments he had not dared think of in all his life in the mortal realm.

            "Yes, my Prince, I am Faye, I was in the group that got you out that night. I aided Shierra." She smiled with great warmth that spoke of love.

            "I remember you. I remember." The child and the caregiver were reunited in a close embrace and for one moment Legolas was the carefree spirit he once was.  All that had happened to him, all the painful events in his life did not extinguish that from his soul. 

            "Legolas, I am so glad to see you survived in the world of men. What a beautiful young Elf you have grown into, and wise in the ways of combat I see." She looked to the bow, arrows and knives he carried on his back.  They were very new and nice, going away presents from Ranger. 

            "I'm so glad to see you, for I never got to thank you."

            "Thank me?"

            "For helping to save my life that night."

            She again smiled warmly at him. 

            "So, Legolas, you have returned."

            "There is unfinished business. How have things been here? How are the Elves fairing?"

            "We are getting by. Our personal freedoms and liberties are not allowed in public, but we have places Kayrel and his army do not know of."

            Hearing that name again, Legolas breathed in deeply to clear his mind.

            "Shierra?"

            Faye looked down, "I have not seen her in quite some time, for she lead every resistance that was begun when he first took power. The last I heard she was chained in the rebuilt palace, never allowed to leave."

            Legolas took a deep breath, "I must face him."

            "Yes, for you are our hope, my Prince, and our future."

            "Am I?"

            She looked at him and held his shoulders, "Yes, for you are the last of the royal family, your brothers were also killed on that horrible day."

            "Kayrel will never see another dawn, I promise you that. Even if I must die trying." Legolas did not care about anything anymore, anything except dealing out death to those who had destroyed him.

            "That is guaranteed, for Mirkwood has not seen a dawn since the death of your family."


	22. Confronting the Truth

Author's Note: I know, I am quite mean in that last chapter, leaving it as I did so I have spent time today working to get this posted. I hope you enjoy and will take a moment to review! 

Chapter 22: Confronting the Truth

Together, Faye, Legolas and Silkel began the trek back to the heart of the Elven land of Mirkwood.  They journeyed in silence due to the fact that Legolas' heart could bear no more sorrowful news at the moment, anymore right now could jeopardize his health.  

            The Prince feared what he would see upon their return, for Faye had said that the palace had been rebuilt. Would it at all reflect his former home, or would it be a twisted shell?

            As the ventured, they began to come into the heart of the population.  Again, flashes from the past returned to Legolas as he saw Elves he had known in his former youth and innocence.  Being immortal, they did not age with the years he had been away, and it was eerie how they looked.  More so if you counted how they looked at him.

            Usually composed beings, the Elves of Mirkwood were quite stunned by the appearance of one lost, but not forgotten, in their ranks.  Legolas heard a gasp from a woman and then the sound of a water bucket being dropped and the splashing of its former contents.  His acute Elven hearing allowed him to hear the words being whispered by those around him.

            "It's the Prince!"

            "He did survive that night!"

            "Legolas has finally returned!"

            "You owe me one afternoon of help in my home!"

            Legolas could not be distracted right now, for he had a great fight in front of him.  The fight of and for his life, the fight he had been fighting in his mind for ages.  A fight he needed to wage if his soul would ever be free once more.

            Ahead lay his objective, and the palace at last came into view.  Legolas halted to take it all in.

            The palace had been rebuilt upon the stone foundation, but it was not like the home that had stood there prior.

            The wood used was a dark wood, cut from the oldest trees in the heart of the wood, trees that any normal Elf would never dream in using to create a house for one's self for the crime of harming those eldest of all living beings would be seen in every hallway, every room.  The last light of the setting sun dared not touch this place, and the darkness of night embraced it.  The wood made the palace seem almost black, and the pillars on each corner looked almost like giant spears reaching for the heavens.  The tips on each were so sharp; they gave to palace the look, not of a welcoming home, but of a fortress of war.  It made a mockery of the place that had once stood of those stones. The giant doors in front loomed overhead in a vicious pointed arc, the thin windows on either side almost gave the entrance the look of an evil, and pointed face staring out at all that would dare enter here.  

            Mustering up all his strength and power, Legolas took a step towards the doors, pausing to turn to Faye.

            "This is something I must do alone. I thank you for everything and will see you again soon."

            "I shall see you again, when you are not a Prince, but a King. You will be a good king, for I see so much of your dear father in you."

            Confronted by those words, the Prince of Mirkwood resumed his steps towards those who would seek to destroy him.  Those that sought to destroy him so long ago, and for many nights since.

            As he approached the gate, the giant doors swung open, with no one there standing guard and no one that could be seen operating the doors.  Still wary, but unfaltering in his determination, Legolas kept his feet going and passed through the doors.  Upon his entry, the doors once again slammed shut.

            The room had no giant windows and the only light was front large touches on the walls.  The flame's light bounced across the room in every direction, leaving great shadows and dark places for beings of evil to hide.  

            There was only one place for Legolas to venture, the throne room and he knew; somehow he already knew that it would lie in the center of the foreboding structure.

            His steps were quiet and shallow against the cold stone floor.  Every aspect of the palace, even the temperate itself, very terribly cold including the feeling of a cold wind blowing through his thin body.  

            The hallway in front of him was completely dark, except for the small stream of light coming from cracked doors at the end of the hallway. He was there; Kayrel was just beyond there. 

            Waiting for him, as the monster had done every night for all these long years.  

            Legolas finally arrived at the doors and stood still.  Finally, he peered through the crack. He could see the throne room, the only place of light he had found in the entire hallway.  There were a ton of lanterns and torches illuminating the room as though it was in the midday sun.  

            He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. 

            He opened the doors in front of him.  

            A figure rose from a menacing looking throne.  

            The figure had short, spiked, black hair, very unusual for any Elf in any realm.  Its eyes were even blacker, the portal, and the view into a wicked, twisted soul.  This Elf who would rule was large and imposing, not able to be missed among all the other, thinner and smaller Elves of the court.  A deep voice rang over the giant hall.

            "I've been expecting you, coward of Mirkwood.  You who ran all those years ago while your father's blood ran over the floors."

            The words chilled the Prince to the very core of his immortal soul.  

            "No reply, little Princeling? I knew it. You are just as weak and unworthy to rule as the rest of your pitiful family.  Their deaths were the greatest thing ever to happen and my doing it was for the good of the people."

            Legolas stood firm. "You are nothing but a thief and a deceiver.  One who claims to be loyal and then stabs those in the back that you swear allegiance to. You say you did it for the people, fine.  Then look at the state of your people, cut off and without basic rights inherit to every freeborn Elf.  You are nothing but a dictator and I have returned to see that justice is served and that is it your blood that paints the floors red."

            Kayrel stepped down from his platform, coming onto the same level as Legolas. 

            "So, you have come to fight me then, very well.  I will fight you, but say you actually, by some miracle, defeat me.  Then what? Are you going to fight all my supporters? Mirkwood has chosen its new ruler and I have a hint for you, child. It's not you."

            "Mirkwood has fallen in shadow, into darkness!" Legolas advanced, not able to hold back his rage or his voice. "You have allowed this, you have doomed this magnificent wood and I would not only fight for the Elves, but also for the wood itself. I think Mirkwood will choose its leader and will gladly have your body rot under its floor!"

            A shallow breath calmed the young Elf, taking one moment before continuing.

            "I need not fight your supporters, or any army you may claim. By cutting off this land, you have made many enemies, Kayrel, and the army of Lord Elrond supports me; they are right behind me and will fight with me. I know your fighters are no match for the greatest Elven army in all Middle-Earth!"

            An evil laugh echoed from the stonewalls, a low laugh that vibrated in Legolas' chest.

            "Foolish child. Do you honestly think that is any kind of a threat?"

            Legolas tried to hide his confusion and remain impassive.

            "How do you think I was able to kill your brothers on so many fronts across the lands?  How do you think I've been able to hold this kingdom all this time?  Have you seen this 'army' that stands with you? Why do you think you stand alone now, handed to me on a silver platter?"

            'Breathe.' Legolas thought 'Just breathe.'

            Kayrel walked up to Legolas, and in that tense moment, the Prince did not move and Kayrel whispered into his ear. Legolas could not contain his shock from the words that followed.

            "Lord Elrond has been my ally all along."


	23. Surrendering to the Dark

Author's Note: I have received more reviews from my last chapter than any others, and I think some people got a little annoyed by the way I left it, I know I was very cruel and I don't want to upset my precious readers, so here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and please review!

Chapter 23: Surrendering to the Dark

Legolas closed his eyes, and felt as though he had been punched in the chest by a great force. The world seemed to spin in his mind and appeared before his eyes to be in a thick fog.  He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to fight back the tears that begged to come.  

            'Why? Oh whatever power that might be listening, why! What have I done to deserve this life you have cursed me with!' Suddenly, he could not hold back his scream of utter desperation.

'Why?' Legolas' mind raced, his world began to truly tumble and fall away, and leaving a gray world of stark and cold images that didn't seem real. 

How could this be true?  It couldn't be true, there way no way that the Elf whom he had placed all his trust had been a part of the murder of all he held dear all along.  What must have that Elf thought when he confided in him, took his all too wise words to heart?  

No, he would not believe it! He would never believe any words from Kayrel, Lord Elrond would come and help him as he promised. 

            Either way, to Legolas, it did not matter anymore.  Nothing mattered anymore.  For, right now, in this hall, his fate was sealed.  

            He was going to die on this cool night in autumn.  

            "So, you have no words, young Prince who would be King?  Didn't your father teach you manners?"  Others around Kayrel laughed.

            "I need not give great speeches, I need not try to spit anger back at you in the form of feeble words." His voice seemed far away, like it was another speaking. 

            Kayrel lifted his eyebrows, and gave Legolas a good once over. 

            "So you would challenge me not with words?"

            "I would challenge you by my blades, for they shall speak." Legolas drew out his pair of blades and prepared to face Kayrel, prepared for the fight of his life, and the fight to end his life.  

            For there was no more for Legolas.  Already, he could feel the cold hand of all his grief finally take hold over his heart.  He had fought it hard, after all that had happened to him, he knew if he fought the grief eventually his life would be given joy again.  Now that hope was gone and he was slowly beginning to succumb, he would soon be too far-gone to save.  

            Forsaken by his kingdom, his own kind, and those he trusted, he charged with all the power he had in him. 

            Kayrel drew his sword quickly and blocked the attacks, but not well enough and gained a slice across his cheek.  The usurper was startled when he drew his hand to his face and found the trickle of blood.

            "You have been trained.  I give you credit, I would have thought you hiding among the humans.  Scraping a living in the streets, nothing more than a gutter rat." Kayrel's thick voice was powerful enough to leave a bitter taste in Legolas' mouth.

            "You underestimate me, and the blood that runs in my veins." Legolas stood firm, prepared for the inevitable attack now that he had shown he could draw blood.

            Kayrel smiled faintly, "I didn't underestimate your father, and I will not underestimate you again." He gave a nod to an Elf standing in the group.

            Without warning, the Prince felt a small pinprick in the left arm and pulled out a small dart, causing him to stop in his tracks.  It was laced with some fluid on its tip.  Legolas met Kayrel's eyes, waiting for his fate to be revealed.

            "No, you are not able to die, well, not by that at least.  Drugs are a wonderful thing; they helped impair your father's skills on that night.  Without them, I never would have been able to defeat him."

            Rage took over and cancelled out any thought.

            "You took the throne with dishonor!" Legolas charged once more, but the effects from the dart were taking hold and he could not hold himself up any longer, his knives falling to the ground with a hollow ring that echoed in the chamber. 

            Elrond never came. 

            "Here is a taste of the events to come, Son of Thranduil.  Your death shall not be as quick as the rest of your pathetic family. No, I have wonderful plans for your torture during the remainder of your short life." The poison brought down his body, but not his mind and he felt every kick, punch and blade dealt down upon him by his lifelong foe.  Unable to fight, unable to defend, unable to care any longer, despair washed over his youthful, innocent and tortured spirit. 

"You shall pay for escaping from me, Little Prince."  Kayrel smirked at the thin Elf lying at his feet.

            'So, this is the end.  All has been for naught. I have failed.' These words were followed by three more in his mind as the pain and the feeling of blood escaping him from many wounds accompanied him into darkness.

            'I'm sorry father.'


	24. Hear my voice, Come back to the Light

Author's Note:  Ai! Ai! Bob the Belrog is come! *runs away*

Please review!

Chapter 24: Hear my voice, Come back to the Light

            The only sounds reaching the ears of the Prince were the constant and even dripping of water from some unknown place.  The chill and dampness in the air reached into him, touching his very bones.

            The words would not leave him be, images would not flee from his mind.

            "Lord Elrond has been my ally all along."

            Slowly, Legolas opened his eyes and found himself someplace different than where he remembered.

            He was in a place of brick with an uneven, dirty stone floor.  The darkness was not helped very much by the light from a couple torches on the walls.

            Slowly and painfully, Legolas began to rise, feeling pain in many places.  He began to do a once over on himself, trying to figure out exactly how bad he was.  

            The cuts he had sustained were not that bad, only a couple slices on his arms, however they would impair his ability to wield his bow and his knives.  Legolas realized that didn't matter so much because his weapons were noticeably absent from his back, where he felt bruising from multiple kicks.  

            The worst of it all was in his side, where he must have sustained quite a blow for it felt as though a couple of his ribs were broken.  When he tried to adjust himself to sit up better, he found a new challenge.  His left hand wore a heavy metal cuff attached to a chain binding him to the wall.  Only his one arm was restrained.  They must have felt that would be adequate given his current state.  

            Even with the handicap, he was able to finally gather himself well enough to sit upright against the wall and take in his situation.  His sight adjusted and the blurriness faded when he noticed he was not alone.  

            Another Elf, a woman, was bound to the opposite wall the same as he.  She was staring at him, agape and unblinking.

            "My eyes must be playing tricks on me, or else hope has decided to deal a cruel hand to me."

            The Prince did not answer, unsure of what to expect.  He did not wish anymore surprises at the moment, only one moment's peace to gather his thoughts during these, his last hours, or so he was sure.

            "Young Prince?"

            Those words, they were only ever spoken to him by one person.

            "Can it be?"

            "Yes! After all this time, I knew you would grow strong and return to us! I never gave up that hope!"

            "Shierra!"

            "Yes, Little One!" Her words were barely understandable with the sobs that escaped from her.

            "Oh, Shierra, I am so happy to see you again! When you left in the world of men, I thought I would never see you again." Just one moment with someone he had trusted all that time ago brought down the final barriers. Tears were shed unashamedly, and grief that had built up in his heart came pouring out like the great rivers. 

            He told her all, he told her of Jaden and of Ranger and of everything he had done and encountered.

            When he was finished, she was very quiet. 

            "You have not had the life you were meant to have, a life with happiness and friends.  It was ripped from you, and I knew what had to be done, but my dear, sweet child.  My dear child, I wept during the entire journey back to Mirkwood."

            "I tried to live, I just tried to stay alive."

            Shierra's dark eyes seemed to be looking somewhere beyond the walls, someone long guarded, "I tried to mount as many rebellions as I could as long as I could find Elves willing to follow me.  Kayrel was able to defeat us for many of the trained warriors followed him.  He killed those that followed me, but never killed me.  He said that keeping me alive was a worse punishment than allowing me to pass."

            "I have failed you all."

            "What?" Her voice registered genuine shock at those words.

            Legolas hung his head, unable to look his former Nurse in the eye. "I have been defeated by him. I am down here and he still reigns.  Those I have trusted have allowed me to perish." His quiet voice began to break. "I have allowed Mirkwood to remain in darkness!"

            Shierra sighed, "Do you remember nothing I have taught you? Remember what I told you the last night I saw you?"

            Legolas blinked away the tears remaining in his eyes.

            "To those words I and you must hold. You are Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil and the only true ruler of Mirkwood.  They can take everything from you, but they cannot take that away, not with a thousand swords."

            Legolas took a deep breath.

            "Do not allow anything said to you ever allow you to doubt that. You are stronger than all of them combined and only you can reclaim what was lost."

            The chains rattled as Legolas moved to look at her once more, "How? How can I reclaim the throne now?"

            "You will find a way Legolas. If you honor all that you are, you must."

            Grief was finally released from his heart and he felt the warmth of her love for him filling him, moving aside all the cold that had been placed there by those who would fight him. 

He may die soon, but not from any weakness on his own part.

            They had been talking for a great amount of time and the drugs were still strong in his system.  

            Even though his throat was dry and his stomach empty, he fell into an uneasy sleep filled with disturbing and haunting dreams. 

His father stood before him, "Come, Legolas, let us go out and visit the trees and let the sunlight bring us joy."

            "I cannot go with you, for the sun shines here no longer." Legolas responded. 

            Thranduil smiled, "The sun shines, it shines within you, let it out and it will brighten the lands once more."

            Something was near him and Legolas woke with a jump to see a dark figure standing over him, holding a long sharp sword that glistened like in the dim surroundings like sunlight. 


	25. Destiny's Edge

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! They really have kicked my inspiration into high gear! 

Please take a moment to review, and first and foremost, enjoy! 

Chapter 25: Destiny's Edge

His eyes wide, he could not take his focus away from the blinding light from the sword.  The glowed almost as if the light that shone on it was a light not produced anywhere in the dungeon where he had been imprisoned.  It was a light that same from another, more mysterious source.

            It seemed like a great deal of time that Legolas sat in shock, but in actuality, it was barely a second before the figure knelt down to him.

            "I am so sorry."

            Recognition came to the young Elf, "Lord Elrond?"

            "Yes, it is I. Can you forgive me?"

            "Forgive you? How can I ever forgive you? How have betrayed all that I am, all that my family has stood for."

            Lord Elrond was not able to keep eye contact with Legolas.

            "I could not anticipate, from the rumors I heard, I thought,"

            "You thought what? That you would find a better situation for your kingdom if my family was taken out of power?"

            The dark-haired Elf blinked, taken out of his revere quite quickly, "What do you mean?"

            "You have betrayed me! If you are here to release me, beware, for your life will be the first I take upon the moment I regain my freedom!"  Legolas wished more than anything for the ability to raise both his hands to strangle the one in front of him. 

            "Peace, Legolas. I have never teamed with your great enemy."

            Mistrust flowed in his veins with more fire than even rage could fan.  "Why should I believe you? Why should I ever trust anything you say?"

            Elrond raised the great sword he held and brought in down.  

It cut a clean line in the chain that held Legolas firm to the wall.

            "There, you have been freed. If you wish to kill me now, you may do so with this." Elrond held the sword out to Legolas. 

            "This sword,"

            "It was your father's, Legolas." 

            The young Elf held the blade in front of his face, staring at it in wonder, with the wonder of a person seeing an old friend they hadn't encountered in many ages. "How did you ever get this?"

            Shierra spoke up from her position standing freed behind Elrond. "I gave it to him."

            "You trust him?" Legolas could never distrust Shierra. It was because of her that he lived, it was her words that kept him going when he was in his worst despair alone in the world of men. 

            "I have trusted him all my years. I came into possession of your father's great sword while I was sneaking around the palace. It was stolen from him by Kayrel and used to murder him, but I knew that the sword was not tainted.  It had a great destiny thrust upon it.  For Kayrel's blood must also run on its blade." She came forward, continuing her story with her hand securely on his shoulder while he stared at the blade in his hands. 

            "When I staged one of the last uprisings against Kayrel, I managed to escape to the house of Lord Elrond with this sword. Knowing eventually I would be recaptured and returned, for I did not wish to bring war upon Elrond's house, I trusted my friend with its keeping. Now it has also come full circle, just as you have, Legolas.  Do not let the words of your father's killer instill mistrust upon Lord Elrond."

            Legolas' eyes ran from the blade to the eyes of Shierra.  Finally, he turned to Elrond himself. "Forgive me for allowing him to at all damage our good relationship."

            "I understand there has been more pain in your life than one can ever deserve.  You don't know what to believe any longer and submitting to the despair is all too easy."

            "Why were you asking for forgiveness earlier?" Legolas asked.

            "I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get here.  Kayrel's forces are much stronger than we thought.  Our armies are locked in combat, but I was able to get past the guards remaining here to come and free you.  When I saw the opposition standing against us I knew Kayrel still lived and that you would need your father's sword. I came to deliver it to you."

            "I thank you, Lord Elrond. Without you, I would never have had any hope, and would never have had the ability to return with any confidence of living to rule the kingdom I was destined to. I can only hope that our lands will have a wonderful peace for as long as we rule."

            The ancient Elven Lord smiled, "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have an appointment with someone in the halls above.  My warriors will advance enough to make sure your meeting, is private." 

            Legolas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he was ready, he turned to Shierra.

            "You have been my most trusted of friends and have saved my life more than once.  My father trusted you and so do I. If something happens to me, you shall lead Mirkwood."

            Shierra, for the first time in her life, was speechless in front of the young Prince she had tended since his birth. Words and time were short, "I understand."

            Legolas turned and climbed the stairs.  The halls were emptied, the ones Elves that lived in the palace were warriors. Long gone was the age when families lived in the palace of Mirkwood. 

            The only one there was Kayrel.  Legolas saw him in the throne room at the small window in the back. His back was to the Prince as he secured a message to his field commanders on a black crow.

            "Take this to Oleck, quickly, for we almost have them trapped." The bird flew off, its blackness blending with the night after only a few moments. 

            "Kayrel!"

            The dark Elf turned around. 


	26. Requiem

Author's Note: Please forgive my taking so long in posting this chapter. I have been quite busy and undecided on how to write this. Please review, the conclusion will be coming shortly. (faster for every review I get!)

Thank you for reading!

Chapter 26: Requiem 

The sword felt heavy in the Elf's hand, however it did not impair in his advance.  The metal almost seemed to become a part of his arm, an extension of his hand, and part of his soul he had been without all those long nights when he stood alone.

            Alone, which was also how Kayrel stood, for every one of his leaders were in the field fighting the army of Lord Elrond.  He knew they had a fighting chance, for no word of their abilities or numbers had left Mirkwood since the begin of his rule and the warriors of Elrond did not know the forest, as his followers did.

            Standing in that great room, where the former throne room stood, Legolas could still hear the sounds from another time echo in his head.  The sounds of music and laughter from one of the many balls.  The sound of his father's voice telling him not to hide under the throne while he was trying to set law. 

            He could feel a force compelling him forward as Kayrel approached him.  The young Elf could feel the presence of the forest urging him on, to save it from the darkness that had strangled it into oppression.  

            Kayrel pulled out his sword from its scabbard and drew it up, shining in the light of the many torches that circled the room.

            "Do you find yourself angry, Legolas? Do you find yourself vengeful, hateful or empowered?" Kayrel's voice was not full of anger or rage, but simple questioning.  Gentle and honest, he truly wished to know what he asked.

            "I find myself questioning.  Questioning everything that has happened to me, but it is too late now. I cannot back off or relent now. This must be concluded."

            Kayrel smiled openly, "I always pictured this moment being full of shouting and anger, full of aggression and insults.  What I feel now is none of those things."

            "Kayrel, you must not be allowed to remain."

            "You cannot rule, Legolas."  Kayrel brought his sword down, with a loud ring it met with Legolas' over their heads. "For your tenacity, I'm afraid you must give your life."

            "For your many murders, those I know about and those I do not, you must not be allowed to rule, Kayrel."

            Legolas brought his sword around and again Kayrel drew his to meet it. 

            "I see Elrond gave you back your father's sword." Kayrel danced around, Legolas kept turning to keep him always in front.

            "Yes, my ally Lord Elrond, whom you tied to turn me against."

            Kayrel laughed out loud as again he brought another bold move down with his weapon, Legolas barely able to deflect it in time.  "I thought that was a brilliant move on my part, it distracted you long enough for me to imprison you."

            "You have dealt nothing but betrayal and deceit to those around you."

            "This is needed to rule a kingdom, Legolas." Kayrel passed through Legolas' defenses, slicing his blade along the side of the Prince. Kayrel knew it immediately to be a fatal blow as Legolas' blood flowed freely onto the same floor that was once stained with another's. 

            Legolas twisted in pain, but did not submit.

            "My father never needed to betray! He was a just leader!" Flashes came before his eyes, his wits still remaining with him so he could defend himself against the unrelenting attacks. 

            The room seemed to transform, to become what it was so long ago. As Legolas' blood left him, a form appeared amongst the shadows of the hall.

            The hazy figure walked slowly towards him, emerging from the mists to become clearer.

            It was his father. 

            "See what being just got him! Murdered, his son doomed to be raised among feeble mortals!" Kayrel's voice almost seemed distant as he spoke, time itself almost seemed to slow as Legolas watched the spirit stop, so close yet so far. 

            The ghostly image of his father smiled at his son, a smile of pride and acceptance. 

            "Only from your evils did such doom beseech him!" 

Next Legolas said something he had never thought before, but when he said it aloud, made everything in his life perfectly clear.

            "It was not his fault!"

            Kayrel stopped for one moment, whether he was stunned by the outburst or saw something in the darkness will never be revealed. The slain king of Mirkwood nodded to him son, the loving smile having never once left his face.

            Legolas brought down his father's sword upon his enemy.

            Outside, the two great armies remained locked in close combat in the dark.

            Shierra and Elrond stayed on the front, leading the waves of attacks when something happened that stopped all fighting.  

            The first rays of the dawning sun streaked through the treetops to touch the Elves below for the first time in many morns.  

            The Elves of Mirkwood closed their eyes, allowing the light to warm them. 

            They were free once more, and the spirit of the forest returned, brightening the lands to such beauty that gave no hint that evil never once touched its fair light. 


	27. Cadenza

Chapter 27: Cadenza 

The light streamed into the room, brightening the dark corners and chasing away that shadows that had been there for too long.  It was as though clouds that had long plagued the sky and blocked the sun and the moon were finally swept away by the winds of change. 

            Slowly, Legolas opened his eyes, allowing his eyes to adjust to the warming, white light.

            It was when his eyes adjusted he saw a figure sitting on the chair next to him.  As his eyes focused, he thought for one moment that everything had been a nightmare, that all of it was nothing more than delusions from some great illness.  He thought it was his father there, waiting for him to wake up. 

            The figure stood and came to stand next to his bed; out of the white light the figure of Lord Elrond wore a slight smile.

            "You're awake. I'm glad for your injuries were quite serious. You are quite lucky that such an expect healer was nearby." Elrond sat down on the bed.

            Legolas slowly tried to sit up.

            "Not yet, young one, your injuries will not be well enough for you to be moved.  You were as near death as anyone I had ever treated, perhaps more so."  He stood once more to get some water from the table in the room.

            "You have a strong spirit."

            Lying back down, Legolas took a deep breath. 

            "How long have a been sleeping?"

            "More than four days.  You are not going to be able to rise for quite some time yet."

            With a deep sigh, the young Elf took in the room around him, decorated with flowers.

            "Where has all this come from, Lord Elrond?"

            "The Elves, now your people." Elrond went to the flowers, "However, not just your people.  These are from my house, and the Elves there all wishing you well." Beside the flowers of a deep red with more petals than Legolas could ever count were shimmering once of silver, with a sparkle as though having been kissed by fairy dust that Elrond pointed too next."  The Lady of the Golden Wood has sent beautiful flowers from her and her people in the enchanted woods.  They all are supporting of you, and your ascent." 

            Water was offered to Legolas by the Elven Lord, "You father would have been proud. He was as tough and stubborn as you, and sometimes quite a challenge to negotiate with.  However, under it all, he was a good leader.  I'm glad to see you have so much of him in you." Elrond turned to see out to window at the sunlight reaching down to the forest floor, which once more was beginning to see things grow that hadn't in too long due to lack of sunlight.

            "I saw him, when I was fighting, I saw my father." Legolas said, hoping to find out if it was nothing more than a dream brought on by stress and anxiety, hoping that Elrond would not think him insane and sick from grief.  

            The dark-haired Elf smiled, "Of course, my child, for in that moment you granted his tormented spirit peace, finally.  He can now proceed to the Halls knowing his kingdom will once more be in peace."

            Elrond turned to Legolas and gave a slight bow, making eye contact once more.

            "May the stars shine upon you, King of Mirkwood."

            The words soaked into Legolas. "Kayrel?"

            "His body has been rejected even by this wood, torn apart by the elements themselves that very night.  It is as if he never existed."

            With eyes cast downwards, Legolas spoke, "Except for the grief that has been placed upon my heart."

            "Yes, you will always bear those scars upon your soul.  They are a part of you and always will be. Believe it or not, they are what make you strong." Elrond turned to leave.

            "My Lord?"

            "Yes?"

            "Was any of it in vain?"

            "That is for you to decide." He left the new King to his thoughts.

            Many years past, and Legolas ruled with a kind and generous heart and would not leave his kingdom for many ages to come, until bidden to a great quest by an exceptional band of gold. 

            But that's another story.

            Fin

Author's Note: This fic took over six months to write! When I started I had no idea that this would be such a huge undertaking.  Now, for the first time, I have no ongoing story! 

I would like to thank all the people who have sent me kind reviews and e-mails.  The response to this piece was greater than I ever could have imagined it and again, my eternal thanks. 

Now, I must wait for a new plot to come into my head, and I hope it is not too long. So, with any luck they'll be something new appearing soon.

Blessed Be!

Elvensong


End file.
